


Guns And Cherry Gloss (Kuroken Assassin Au)

by Chaotickiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, But also, Cutting, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Gun Violence, Guns, Haikyuu - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Knives, LOTS of violence, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Murder, Please read with caution, References to Depression, Sexual Tension, Suicide, Trigger Warnings, Violence, ansgt, kuroken ansgt, kuroken fluff, lots of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotickiwi/pseuds/Chaotickiwi
Summary: When the independent assassin, Kenma is forced to work with the wild hitman Kuroo, he is everything but pleased. After taking an important case together they realize they have to watch their backs more then before. You never know who might be Bearing the flame, and if you get to close... you’ll burn.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 151





	1. A Hindrance of Grand Plans

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story and receive faster updates on wattpad and my Instagram by searching “chaotickai”! ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶ (chaotickais) on Instagram!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This fic has been updated so many times, and while I’m trying to make it smoother, it still has its issues. If anyone needs anything from me please contact me through Instagram, or Wattpad by typing in “chaotickai”(s)
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the ride!

Shit shit shit shit shit. SHIT.

This was a mistake. A very large, very stupid mistake.

If Kurro looked back, really looked back, he wouldn't probably have wanted to meet someone like an assassin. But fate works weird like that.

'Kenma. Kenma. Kenma.' The name was a constant chant in his head ringing like broken bells, as he pulled fast around the corner on his motorcycle, effectively pulling the break hard and coming to a stop. He climbed off the bike throwing it to the side,ripping off his helmet.

The hard material made a cracking sound as it connected with the pavement, landing into a puddle. He reached up to touch his face, cringing at the tears now sticking to his finger.

"Fuck." He cried, "I've lost him again."

-A Hinderence Of Grand Plans-

"I-I'm very sorry! What did I do? Tell me and I'll fix it, I'll even give you money! " A man- about 5'9, with black curly hair, let out a pathetic whimper. He scooted back on carpeted flooring, already soaked in blood. A gash visibly was dripping from the man's dark curls showing that he had just taken a hard blow, his glasses were askew on his face, not concealing the fear in his eyes.

The carpet was soaked enough for the blood to bleed back up to the surface of the fibers when stepped on, and the smell of the apartment was over barring. Trash cans were filled to the brim- probably from not being taken out in weeks, and there was only what Kuroo could assume to be Cat shit on the floor by a dead, poorly potted plant.

The victim's back connected with the wall and his eyes grew wide, shock from being cornered settled into his face quickly. Kuroo would have appreciated this look if he was any more of a sadist- The victim whimpering at his feet, puppy dog eyes swiveling around, looking for any weapon or a way to escape.

"Sorry to break it to you man, but the amount of money I'm getting for killing you is more then what you could ever give me." Kuroo grinned sending a chill up his victims spine. Tipping his chin up Kuroo locked eyes with the man through his bangs, lifting the handgun in his right hand parallel to his shoulder.

The target was whimpering more then before, tears threatening to spill down the already blood stained cheeks. It was like this every time. The victim would try to bribe him in their last minutes, choking out rushed apology's, and offering large masses of money, gasping through the pain.

It always ended the same though. Bullets through the left or right eye- depending on the day, knife in the back, or one of the many other killing tricks the hitman had learned over the years, all of them ruthless.

To Kuroo, everyone on his hit list was a sack of shit. They where practically scum if someone was willing to pay Kurro's requirement sum for a mission. Sometimes it wasn't like that though, so he always made sure to double check or the deal would be off.

They all were worth killing for the money but not his time. Most of his victims were rapists, murders, assassins, or over powered government officials. Most of them being cops, the fuckers.

Kuroo steadied the revolver with his non dominant hand, finally aiming it towards the targets right eye. Grin stretching from ear to ear, Kuroo sighed, looking down towards the now sobbing human being beneath him.

Kurro smirked, "Shall I come say hi in hell?" The man's eyes widened, and he gasped.

The victim had got up into a kneeling position, and now was trying to crawl forward on his knees quickly, reaching out for the gun.

Kuroo curled his finger around the trigger, and squeezed. Crimson hit every surface in a foot radius, heavily sprinkling on the Hitman's face, as he watched the victim hit the ground face first with a soft thud. Cringing at the man on the floor, Kuroo reached his hand up to wipe his face, carefully stepping away from the corpse.

"Bokuto." He said quietly. Immediately his earpiececonnected with static, and shortly after connecting, Bokuto quickly started to flood information into Kurro's attentive ear.

"Hey hey hey! Nice kill!" He chuckled, "The police haven't been called yet to my knowledge-" a pause, "You have maybe 5 minutes to exit the building before they are contacted. That should give you about 10 minutes. I think."

Kuroo grinned, "Oh? Questioning yourself, Bo? Why do you sound so Unsure?"

"Somethings different this time. Errr, Don't worry about it though. You still have time." by the sound of it, he knew Bokuto was now grinning too.

"So I better get to work then." Kuroo pulled off the backpack around his shoulders, grinning, and he moved swiftly towards the kitchen. He went to work with Bokuto's peaceful buzzing coming through his earpiece.

He went through all the cabinets starting at the bottom- a trick he actually learned from Bokuto. It was the quickest way to go through things, since he wouldn't have to close each drawer, especially if you had to make a quick departure.

He pulled out a pair of gloves and slid them on, a wet wipe, and held it as he opened everything in reach, being careful to not leave any fingerprints. Kuroo worked quickly as he could with the time limit clicking down each second.

Pulling open the silverware drawer he grabbed a handful and shoved them into his bag. He moved throughout the rest of the house with skilled hands and feet, trying not to leave any traces of his "adventures".

Kuroo picked up anything that looked valuable, and shoved it into the black bag. Later once he got back to the apartment, Kuroo would empty the bag of his findings and him and Bo could list them on the black market.

Bokuto stuttered over unsaid words, finally seemingly able to decide on one he gasped.

"Fuck."

Pausing in the process of stealing a PlayStation, he shivered at the stress in Bokuto's voice.This could be bad.

"What is it Bo? What happened?"

"The police-" bokuto started, "they're already on their way."

Kuroo dropped the device into the bag, flinging all the wires to the gaming system and remote, and squishing them down quickly to make more room.

"What? Weren't you listening to the operator calls?" Kuroo said in a panic.

"Yes! I swear! They didn't say anything. Four police cars just started heading that way on the scanner." After a short pause he spoke again.

"I don't know how they found out without being connected to the police coms but they must have Some sort of hidden channel- I'm... I'm sorry. I'll dig around. But based on the info I have, you need to be out in three minutes."

Kuroo sighed, ready to head home anyway. He dreamed of soaking in the hot water, lathering up with soap and washing off the guilt and sweat. Kuroo swung the backpack over with a grunt and looped his arms through the straps. 

"Kuroo, they're downstairs... run."

Kuroo chucked darkly, "I seem to be doing that lately. Maybe I should invest in a new hobby."

Bokuto for the first time since the earpiece had been on was silent, and the Hitman could already sense one of the hackers infamous shifts in mood, making him sigh for what must have been the 100th time that night. Making his way swiftly over to the balcony window, he shortly panicked about the drop. Lucky for him the targets residence was on the fifth floor, making him an easier descent. The backpack was a problem however.

He opened the doors to the balcony, letting the chilly air ruffle his messy hair, stepping out slowly to climb over the cold railing. It stung his hands as he touched it.Once over, he bent his knees clinging onto the metal bar, till his hands where the only things holding him to the apartment.

He swung his feet out and in, like a child's playground swing, and at the right time, Kuroo let go, successfully landing in the balcony a floor below, landing with a soft thud.

Going carefully, he repeated this process using people's balcony fences to work his way down. Eventually getting closer to the emergency escape ladder, he decided it was time. He jumped onto it successfully and began his fast decent down the fire escape.

After a good 3 minutes of parkour, he finally jumped down the last railing and onto

The wet ground near his motorcycle. Upon inserting the key, he pulled the choke and roared down the alleyway, making his way towards his and Bokuto's place.

After double checking if his earpiece was off, hegasped for air as he let a few tears roll down the side of his cheeks.

"You're okay." He hiccuped. "It's okay. It's all for the money. It's all to find him." Kuroo then squeezed his eyes shut, letting the remaining tears fall down his face.

Kuroo shook his head, accelerated the bike forwards, and made his way to get his check. He'd take care of himself and his mental state later. Right now- like always, he had to run.

————

"Shit." Kenma hissed sharply as blood bloomed under his white button up, cringing at the metallic smell. He had been running in a Construction site, maneuvering fairly easy until he ripped his arm on a piece of metal sticking out from the buildings skeleton. The gash stung, but he had a a job to do.

His target walked faster down the alleyway, obviously starting to feel paranoia creeping up his spine. Which was good. He had seen his call card. Kenma growled as he picked himself up, runningafter the man. He held his arm tightly in one hand, and a gun in the other.

Fleeting, and being light on his feet was never the issue, but the fact that Kenma Kozume, an assassin, was not only lazy as hell but had no motivation for life in general, made obvious setbacks in the grand schemes of his planned murders.

Kenma had gotten the contract around 3 in the morning, and even though he was up, he still groaned when he squinted at the bright phone screen showing the time it needed to be done in.

He reluctantly got up and dressed lightly, expecting this to be an easy kill. He even kept his long hair in a pony tail instead of pulling it into a bun at the back of his head. 

All of his pericing's had been hooked into his lobes, and tongue as well. The victim however, made it harder then it should have been, and the effort Kenma had for once put in himself to look half way decent, went against him in the end.

The victim had apparently gotten a tip from the person that hired kenma- damn bastard-always testing his strength and shit, and after seeing what side of town he had "accidentally" wandered into, he broke into a run.

Kenma moved throughout the construction site, the building he had been running on was old and needed a repair. The skeleton of the building giving him hiding places and openings that normally the city had, but this was nice too. It was different.

Climbing onto an escape latter he ran up and began jumping in between the close apartment roofs only nearly missing a few jumps. A bullet grazed his skin and he yelped, clutching his arm.

From the file Kenma had received he knew exactly who the victim was. Turns out he was from America. Being a foreigner didn't have any perks in this situation, and it was proved when the victim had started running south towards the police station, taking the lounger route to his destination. Even if he had taken the smarter route it wouldn't have made a difference. A bullet would still be lodged in between his eyes before he had a chance.

Kenma jumped down and ran down a back alley. He walked around to the corner, and held his gun in a ready position. Spotting the target at 16 meters, Kenma was ready to get it over with.

He breathed in, released the safety lever of his gun, and aimed. The man stopped in his tracks looking around obviously paranoid. Kenma would have him in 5 seconds.

Five.

He aimed the shot, not even looking at the scope as he studied his victim. He was tall, not very muscular, but looked quite good in a suit.

Four.

He breathed in, and concentrated. He could tell from here the man was blonde, hair cut off short and perky, almost in a feminine pixie cut.

Three.

He opened his eyes and tightened his curled finger on the trigger.

Two.

The man moved suddenly, sprinting towards the police station.

One.

Kenma's eyes snapped open, catching the movement. He moved the gun slightly and pulled his finger back, driving the trigger home.

He was small, and definitely not as built as the other assassins in japan, but the kickback wasn't a problem. It absorbed into his body, and he took it with the ease of someone who had been doing this since the ripe age of twelve.

The bullet whistled out of the gun into the air, piecing the target in between eyes. It seemed to be at the perfect angle, going all the way through the head. At 16 meters, Kenma could still hear the thump of the body as he hit the pavement. Kenma stared for a second, and then climbed up the escape ladder to make his departure.

Exhaustion had just started to hit as he arrived home, barley dragging himself up the stairs and threw his apartment.

Being an adult was hard, everyone knew that, but it could be so much worse. The job takes a toll on you eventually, and normally by now people opt out, quit, or just die. And now the demon of hell's taxes had come to give him a weekly visit.

He had to be pristine, perfect, clean. He had to be ruthless if he wanted to live. He had to be ruthless so he could find his mothers murderer.

His father.


	2. Repercussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of blood, and gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, over on my wattpad some people were talking about how they wished this life style was their own. Please, do not try to take these events in this story and re create them. This is only a story In my imagination, and it’s not real life. Yet there is stuff like this that DOES HAPPEN. please do not take this story and live it. There’s a reason why I put all these tags in, and there’s a reason why I’m stressing so much about the toll this job takes on you. You don’t have to be an assassin or hitman to be cool. Be you and enjoy!

Kenma was fairly sure this was very stupid, and definitely not sanitary. He wasn't a doctor or a vet, he didn't even have any practice but the two times he had to stitch himself together, always having Hinata’s guidance. Stumbling into his apartment around five am turned out to be more of a hassle then he originally thought, bleeding and out of breath. At least the contract was completed, 4,000,000 yen already wired into his offshore bank account.   
Kenma toed out of his shoes, and started towards his bathroom in the hall. The apartment he had rented was fully furnished, a couch accompanied by a black coffee table in the center. Resting on top of the black surface was a laptop and a cellphone. It had two other bedrooms, and an accompanying office, used mainly for Kenma's artwork, and side hobby's.   
He opened the door to the bathroom and propped his hands against the sink, cringing at his bloody, sweat covered face in the mirror. Walking back had been a struggle, and to be honest Kenma was tired, even after all that he could probably fall into the bliss of sleep, and never wake up. Sadly that wasn't how life worked.   
"You... are stupid." Kenma whispered to himself, threading his fingers through his hair. Suddenly the blood trickled down past his rolled up shirt sleeve and onto the quickly pooling puddle on the floor tile.   
"Fuck." He needed to work fast If he wanted any chance of it healing correctly. Kenma opened the bottom drawer and rummaged through it, pulling out a small curved needle, cotton balls, bandages and disinfectant. 

He sat on the toilet and poured the disinfectant over his wound, the liquid dripping down his arm. Kenma hissed, and picked up the needle, poking it above the entrance of the gash. He pushed it down into the skin at the beginning of his wound, almost not feeling anything. The first one always is the easy one.   
Kenma Kozume was stubborn, he never wore a coat when he said he wouldn't, he never admitted he lost a fight (he didn't lose any anyway) and he would not- under any circumstances, tell anyone that he was in pain, already feeling the sting of tears prickling at his eyes when he started the second loop.   
He applied pressure and went to stick the small needle up in a zig zag motion. Gasping he realized He didn't know if he was even doing it right. Normally Hinata helped him in these situations, when he rarely got injury's.

Going off of memory wasn't a good idea but it was already around five thirty, Hinata was probably asleep anyway. He let out another hiss, sweat dripping off his nose accompanying the blood on the floor. Kenma winced, waves of pain pulsing at him, like being repeatedly thrown at sharp rocks in the ocean.   
A faint click could be heard and the front door creaked as it was opened. Kenma's eyes grew wide and snapped his head up. Was he that stupid? Did he leave the front door unlocked?   
He let the needle fall, still attached to his skin by the thread, and slowly pulled out his gun from his pocket. He stood up, and moved towards the door hiding behind it in a ready to shoot position. 

"Kenma?" Said a soft voice. Hinata.  
Kenma relaxed immediately, lowering the gun down, eventually finding the energy to slide it across the counter. It's official. This job was killing him.  
"In here." He rasped out from the bathroom, sinking back down Into the toilet seat.

"Hey sorry for intruding, you just weren't answering your texts, wait why is there blood- oh my god!"  
Hinata rounded the corner, his eyes pulling into large saucers at the sight of his friend. To Kenma this didn't look bad, but to Hinata, the assassin might has well killed a man in his own home. Kenma could see why. He would be concerned too if Hinata sat on the seat of his toilet, sweating, blood on his hands, clothes and face, even staining the floor, somehow managing to get blood and sweat on every surface.

"What the hell?" Hinata asks.   
"I tore my arm while chasing a contract." He said, mumbling. He never had to downright lie to him, and he wouldn't start now, no matter how embarrassed he was.   
Hinata analyzed the bathroom, and then his eyes landed on Kenma's needle.   
His eyes flashed with evident worry, "You did it wrong."

"Huh?"  
"You did it wrong. It's okay! I'll help, and teach you so next time you know!" Hinata grinned.   
Kenma sighed, "you've taught me already, I don't remember it now, and I won't later on."  
"Well try. Next time this happens I might not be there..."  
Kenma hated the sound of that. Hinata was implying that there would be a next time, which made his blood boil and his skin crawl. This wasn't like him. Kenma needed to get under control before he snapped at his only friend and fucked shit up for the worse.   
"You're the medical professional." He sighed, moving to the side of the seat, allowing Shoyo access to his arm.   
Hinata laughed, “The medical student.” he corrected. 

The ginger washed his hands, put on gloves, and continued the work kenma had started. He explained the easiest stitching pattern, and gave tips on how to properly clean the wound.   
Of course Kenna didn’t listen, he was too busy staring at his friend, trying not to loose conciseness. He tried focusing on the bright orange hair, and the stud earrings. The way his jaw was curved and perfectly sharp in some spaces. 

Once he was stitched up, Kenma thanked Hinata, seeing him out. It was around 6:30 am, the sun peaking over the horizon when kenma finally was able to get a shower. He stood under the hot water, leaning against the back wall while the water washed down his toned back. The liquid dripped from hair strands in his Face, and he watched them silently.   
After finishing he ran into the kitchen grabbing a can of Dr. Pepper and some Tylenol before departing to go his room. Not knowing what to do, Kenma was left alone with his thoughts. Part of him was angry at himself, angry that he almost failed. Tears pricked at his eyes, and finally after a few minutes of fighting them kenma gave up, letting the salty liquid slide down his face. Curling up in on his side beneath the sheets he let the last few tears fall. He didn't like killing, it wasn't his thing. Being a pawn, someone else's piece didn't allow for him to quit, or escape his lifestyle, and he knew that. A gun was constantly trained and loaded at the back of his head, taunting him. 

Assassins were known for being ruthless, cold hearted killers. He had known people to kill men, women, and children for fucks sake, and if he was honest he had his fair share of killings of the younger ages, and he regretted every single one. It ripped your soul from you eventually, the blood on your hands a constant reminder of the monster you are- the killer you are.   
Agreeing to kill for other people's hatred, crimes, wrongdoings, or misconducts. Even the fucking government officials he didn't give a damn about. Everyone thought they had the power, but the people hiring kenma, ran everything.   
The room was quiet, the tv on his dresser was on- volume having been turned off, casting a flash of blue glows around the room and on the walls, a small bedside lamp lighting up the rest of the room. Kenma sat up from his bed, and grabbed a black book from one of his bookshelves. He grabbed a pencil and started sketching lines in the book, carefully shading in shadows and making the textures look real. He darkened the lines, sighing. 

His pencil flew over the page, quick long stokes trying to express the thickness of each Line. He cringed, pressing harder into the paper. Running his hand quickly over the sketch, he shook off the eraser shavings he had furiously rubbed off of his pencil, ripping the side of the page in the process.

He sighed, replacing the pencil with locks of his hair. He needed to calm down before he did something he'd regret. A sound broke him out of his trance from the kitchen. Kenma could hear his cellphone buzzing on the coffee table, landing on the floor with a thud when it has vibrated off the edge. He sighed and stood from his desk, reaching up to tie his hair into a bun as he made his way to the living room. 

Upon seeing it was his burner phone, and not his regular one, made Kenma's head hurt. This wasn't going to be good news. Once he reached the table, he bent down picking up the device so he could accept the call.   
He didn't even get a chance to speak before a man spoke, "Kozume Kenma, you are required to be at AGARDA, 7:00 am tomorrow." Shit. After two years of running, of course they fucking found him.   
Kenma glared at his floor, "I don't work for them anymore." He said darkly.  
"You're an assassin, Kozume. You may work for a smaller chain but you know he owns you. You have a meeting at 7."

Before Kenma could protest, the man had hung up leaving him in silence. walking towards his room, he threw himself on the bed, groaning, the mattress dipping at his sudden weight.  
The reflex from years of killing caused the darker side of him to stretch a grin across his face. He was closer to him now. His mind drifted to the closet which was storage to many graphic drawings of all his victims. All of them in the past year alone. There was 560 in total.   
Rolling over he turned off the bed side lamp, sinking into his pillows. The Tv's harsh glow of blue light illuminated his desk where the drawing of today's victim was clearly sketched across the page. He'd add it to the others in the morning.

“Welcome to the family.” He chuckled.


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma finally meet, but none of them know what they are about to be thrown into.

Bokuto spun around in the office chair in their shared apartment, raising fisted hands into the air as Kuroo entered the room, "Hey, hey, hey, come look at this! It's interesting!"  
Kuroo walked towards him, "How the hell do you get louder? Are you not turning up your volume all the way? I thought you where always in a constant state of screaming."  
Bokuto grinned, "oh babe! I never thought that you liked my noises! I can make more now if you'd like-"  
"No. Don't do that or I swear to the fucking gods I will hit you with the nearest object." The room went silent. 

"...Kinky."  
Kuroo suddenly stood up grabbing a pillow, and before he could strike, Bokuto tossed himself out of the chair, sending it across the room, and his body landing on the floor with a hard thud. He scrambled for purchase on the hardwood floor, his socks sliding and giving him less friction- He regretted not putting on those house slippers. Finally getting up, Kuroo ran forward with a pillow and proceeded to chase Bokuto around the apartment.  
The apartment was clean, and organized for the most part, looking lived in, unlike the recent short term ones.  
The living room was spacious, glass windows lining the back wall, and a large couch in the corner. They had many gaming devices hooked up to the tv, which he hardly ever played, matching remotes on a glass table. 

Their relationship was weird. They were best bro's. Brothers. Bokuto lived there half the time, yet he had his own apartment that he would frequently go to while in his moods.  
They had met as kids. Kuroo had been walking home from school when he stepped into an elevator of his building with a sobbing boy In it. The boy had just lost both of his parents, and he didn’t know what to do.   
They’ve been together as best friends ever since.

Kuroo was closing in on Bokuto, grinning, and his partner yelped as the hitman pounced. They wrestled for quite some time, almost breaking the table as Bokuto used it as purchase to body slam Kuroo into the carpet.   
"Ha! I win!" He breathed out as he rolled off Kuroo and onto the floor breathlessly.   
"Hey-" Kuroo wheezed, "no fair!”

They sat in comfortable silence for quite some time before speaking, “Bo, by the way.... what was I going to find interesting?"  
Bokuto seemed to light up with the sudden question, and then back into a darkened expression, "Oh. You need to be at the Assassins AGARDA tomorrow at 7 am for a meeting."  
Kuroo was taken aback, "I'm not an assassin, what could that organization want with me?"   
"I don't know tets... I'd go if i was you." Bokuto said sitting up.   
"Why? It's not my job." 

Bokuto's cringed, "come look at this."  
Kuroo sat up, and groaned, following his partner into the office room slowly. Something like unease settled in the pit of his stomach, telling him that whatever was waiting for him- could be anything considering what they are dealing with, would not be pretty.   
"Here, look at this!" Bokuto ran and slid into the chair, letting it slide across the floor stopping at the computer.  
He opened up google and clicked on the YouTube tab, searching up "Murder in Tokyo May 17th". Kuroo leaned forward and rested his hand against the back of the chair as Bokuto scrolled far down and found the video. 

It was taken outside of a sushi shop, the video starting with a man walking down the streets, fumbling with his keys. He seemingly Tripped over a rock, yelping as he accidentally threw his keys a foot or two forward.   
He stood up and walked over to the puddle that they landed in, once bent down to retrieve them he got hit directly in the small of his back. He fell to the ground, already swimming in the crimson colored water. It took a second for kuroo to realize the man had been shot.  
A tall man with glasses and a suit walked up to the gasping victim, whose mouth had already started dripping blood. The murderer kept his head down, not showing his face to the camera. It looked as if he knew it was there. He probably did. 

"You know," the assassin spoke, and Kuroo shivered at the pure and unfiltered hatred seeping from the man, "that was from 30 yards away." He said pulling his hand up admiring his revolver. The man on the ground spat blood out, causing the man in the suit to cringe.

"Do NOT, get blood all over my shoes." The blonde said in disgust. The man on the ground gurgled in response causing glasses to sigh, slightly nudging the top of his head with the tip of his foot.  
"You poor creatures. You may have done nothing wrong and here I am, watching you die. Hope you understand." The man walked away, and the security camera went to static before being cut off. 

Kuroo stared back at the black screen, his eyes wide, "What the fuck...?"

Bokuto turned around in his chair, "That was an assassin named Kei, he's one of the few who is known. I think the reason behind that is he just believes he can't be killed. Cocky little shit. Or- big shit. He's kind of tall ya know? But anyway," he sighed, "the case against him was taken down, and no one caught him because they put a shit ton of money into the hat, offered to even pay double bail to tell the public he was in jail when he wasn't. The only video they kept up was this one."  
Kuroo stepped back, "Okay, but how does he tie into going or not?"   
"Dude... you saw the video. Assassins hardly have a heart. Sometimes I don't think they have one at all! They don't go by proper status and they don't follow the rules! They are protected and on a higher level then the law!"

Bokuto paused, "I'm afraid... if you don't go, you'll be killed. Either that or tortured-" Kuroo started to turn away with an air of being absent minded about the situation, when Bokuto grabbed his wrist.  
"Kuroo... I know you don't want to live, but at least live for me. I know that's a lot to ask," Bokuto growled, "but I can't lose anyone else."

Kurro froze, and bit his lip. Life is suffering.

Kuroo sighed, "Okay. I'll go. We can work something out. Try to hack into their system's, and get a map of the place if you can. Then maybe we can set up another earpiece like we normally do, so we can communicate."  
Bokuto laughed, the mood from a few seconds ago suddenly shifted, "They are fucking assassins, they are trained to look for every detail, and to avoid suspicion. I think they will notice something like that even if it's tiny. Plus, I've already tried to hack it. Apparently they do more then assassin work at AGARDA."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Bullshit."

Bokuto suddenly slammed into Kuroo, knocking him to the floor, followed shortly after by a thud, only it came from the ceiling, "Do you dumbasses ever shut up?"  
Kuroo and Bokuto doubled over, laughing. They couldn't stop, and they didn't want to.   
Not yet. Not when there was hell to pay.  
————

Kenma turned over and pawed at his alarm until it was shoved off the desk. The sun peaked through the blinds, showering Kenma in a warm, golden warmth.   
Warm golden warmth he wanted to murder.   
He snuggled into his warm blankets again, letting the hair that had fallen out of his bun cascade around his face feeling light, and temporary content. 

Then his alarm went off again.   
Getting up with a groan he shuffled towards the hall bathroom. The hair sticking out in all directions and the bags under his eyes made him look like he hadn't slept in weeks, and his arm wasn't looking the best either. Kenma bent down and washed his face in the sink, and then tied up his long hair back into a bun, letting the front pieces fall out and frame his face. 

Walking into the kitchen softly, Kenma turned on the coffee maker, letting the noise and smell of rich coffee beans fill his senses. Kenma was never a morning person, always being late to something. For a moment everything was fine, until he looked at his clock on top of his coffee pot. 

"Fuck."

Outside in the parking lot after so long Kenma remembered just how big the building of AGARDA was. On the outside it would look like a factory for weaponry, all grey, and stone, but really he knew it was much more. The strongest assassins worked for AGARDA, and when you are first starting out, you start out in this building. It's also the last building you go to as well, after you've practically given up your life for the company.   
They had everything from training, lessons on gun control, to things like physical therapy, and hacking. Kenma almost missed the smell of the firearm room, the gun powder burning his nose. He missed the computers, and the scientists who gave him his poisons, that made so many missions mundane, and as easy as breathing for him. 

Suddenly a tall figure bumped into him from behind.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

Kenma turned around, glare already in place as he took in the man in front of him, Tall, slim, and perfectly dressed. He had Messy black hair spiked up, hanging into the front of his face. His hazel colored eyes smiled along with him, full of warmth. 

Kenma didn't like him already.   
"I'm literally the only other person out here in the parking lot. How did you not see me?" He said quietly, authority seeping into his tone.  
The black haired man grinned scratching his neck, "Sorry, I'm nervous. I've never been here before." Suddenly he turned his head and whispered something to himself, in an irritated tone.  
Kenma raised an eyebrow, looking at the man, giving him an expression of "are you insane?".   
Instead he actually asked, "I'm sorry?"  
Realizing what he just did the man sighed putting his palm against his face, "I apologize.I haven't slept." Kenma glanced at him like he was dog shit on his shoes, and started to walk towards the door, before the man could talk to him again.   
He'd just have to get thorough this meeting, or whatever the hell it was. Just one meeting. He’d never see him again.

Right?

——————————————

"Okay go through that fence entrance and you should be there."   
“Gotcha." Kuroo sighed, he was on edge and Bokuto spitting out directions and random shit was not helping.   
Looking down at the ground he kept walking, mind spinning about all the possibility's they would drag him here of all places. He suddenly bumped into a short man- or woman he didn't judge, with pretty brown and blond hair. They seemed to jump, turning around glaring.  
Kuroo shivered. The man's eyes was enough to murder, and his looks definitely could too. His hair was multi colored, the roots of his hair was obviously overgrown, his undercut was barely visible, and if you squint it looked like there was multiple piercings.  
Kuroo was torn between thinking that this man was the cutest thing in existence or running away from his death glare. His golden cat eyes flashing anger, and confusion. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." 

Bokuto snickered in his ear, "ooh, run into someone?"  
"How the hell did you not see me? I'm the only one in this parking lot." Kuroo grinned, scratching his neck. God he hated straightforward people. But this one was so so cute...  
"Sorry, I'm nervous, I've never been here before." 

Bokuto suddenly spoke, "Ooh aggressive! Ask him out for tacos!"   
"No Im not going to ask him if he wants tacos." Kuroo snapped quietly.   
The boy in front of him tilted his head to the side in obvious confusion, "I'm sorry?" Kuroo decided right then and there, he was stupid. So very very stupid. 

He sighed, smacking a palm on his face, "I apologize. I haven't been sleeping."  
The parking lot was empty except for them, and it made the whole situation incredibly awkward. Wrinkling his nose, the short statured man turned to disappear into the building, seeming to not care about the possibility of danger within the walls.   
Once he was gone Kuroo sighed, "Bokuto... I will kill you." Bokuto snickered, finally letting the earpiece turn off. 

He tried to remember the location of his guns, and knives. One in his belt, one in his back pocket, accompanied by a switch blade and across his chest two rested on a belt.   
Kuroo with a new found confidence walked into the building ready to face on the world.  
Or unknowing to him at the time- the world, of very dangerous men, and a pair of golden cat like eyes, that would pierce him with passion and hatred for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is very complex to write and it’s gonna have so many parts Ahaha, bare with me, I’m working as fast as I can.  
> Also AGARDA doesn’t stand for anything lol. It’s just a acronym I made up that’s no where important to the story.


	4. Game: Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets a little risky

Sweat stuck to the backs of shoppers, as they made their way through the shopping districts, peace-filled laugher, and complete unaware bliss, that some people could envy them for.   
Breathe in, exhale, aim. The three holy trinity steps that like many others, Oikawa Tooru used on all of his missions. As an assassin, he took up about 4 missions a week, riding the high of fancy cars, and shiny things. Sure he was self-loving, but he worked hard and only rewarded himself when he deserved it. Today, he was in the middle of Tokyo mall, around two pm looking for his next target.   
He didn't know why killing in public was such fun, maybe it was because of the rush, and excitement of it all. He had never gotten caught but the pure adrenaline he got from running away made him shiver with anticipation. To anyone else, he looked like a normal citizen, tall, brown wavy hair, light green hoodie, jeans, and a duffle bag. Maybe it was a little strange to be carrying around a duffle bag, but after spreading paint on his arms and cheek, he almost could playoff as an art student.

Tooru pulled his hood over his hair and exited the concourse, going into a large shopping-clothes district that had two stores combined. Looking around it didn't take long to lock eyes with his victim, who was seemingly enjoying his shopping not aware of the future bestowed upon him. The store the target had chosen was a large, popular store, but even under these conditions they still worked in Oikawa's favor. The number of blind spots was astounding. There were 5 cameras, one in each corner, except the bathroom. They were mostly pointed towards expensive isles. This would be his easiest kill all week.   
Giving a glance around the store he mapped out how many people there were. Three. one in the corner by the shoes and two near the sweaters, none around the "crime scene". The assassin dipped his head down but kept his eyes on the target, feeling a fleece shirt with a thoughtful look on his face. He needed to look like he was here to shop to pull this off. He needed to blend in. Watching the victim was the boring part, but picking their brain just by their actions was fun. 

After seeing the target talk to an employee about a certain idem, the brunette found this to be his chance, slowly walking to the bathroom in the back. Adrenaline coursing through his veins he opened his duffel bag moving his extra clothes aside and grabbing his handgun quickly, holding it with a smirk.   
He opened the bathroom door and kneeled behind a floating rack of coats, mindful of the cameras. The jackets in japan were long, and this was perfect for hiding behind.   
He had found a good position to settle in, aiming at the target a good 15 feet away. Not wasting any time he took a breath and steadied the gun, aiming through the scope. The man turned, as he pointed towards the jeans he was currently inquiring about. Perfect. Exhaling, Oikawa curled his finger to the trigger and grinned. His arms rocked from the kickback and the shot rang into the air. The bullet had gone right between his eyes, staining the floor and the employee's face.   
  
The three shoppers screamed, either ducking for cover and others running away. The store employee was already fumbling with the keys on her phone, calling the police most likely. Grinning, Oikawa slid the gun inside his bag, sliding back into the bathroom and crawling out the skylight. Breathing fast and hard he dropped down from the top And onto a shorter roof below. Another jump and he'd be able to begin his descent down the pipes.  
Jumping the last few feet, he swung onto the pipes, the metal clasps on his shoes, and belt made metallic ringing noises as he slid down.   
Wincing at the pain that flared up in his leg, he dropped down, realizing he needed more practice. He needed to work harder.   
Finally exiting the building safely he walked swiftly to his car, not wasting a minute. The police would be there in five minutes and he wanted to leave long before then. Sliding into his Tesla he threw the gun into the back, grinning. He'd have to change his clothes quickly, stripping his shirt off and pants to exchange them for a pair of blue jeans, a T-shirt and a hat.   
Turning on his phone he shot a text to his boss.

Oikawa to: Boss-Chan

Boss-Chan to: Oikawa:

Oikawa set his phone down and sighed.  
"That was fun." He chuckled. He was starting to think he was a dick.  
————————————————————————  
"Kenma. I trust that your trip here was pleasant?"   
"No. If It was you'd know." Said the boy sharply, normally not even having the energy to speak up to someone like this, but he was pissed. He wanted nothing to do with these people. The chair that was currently occupied by a tall man creaked under pressure. It just further proved how silent and thick the air was. The office was large and dark. Clocks lined on the walls, and photos pinned up on a bulletin board, red string connecting them. There was a large table in the center that looked like it was used for meetings, and in the back, another door led into a smaller office occupied by a desk and two chairs. Kenma had been escorted to the main part of the factory, and through the double doors leading to the office, he currently sat in. 

"So..." Kenma started, "what does he want?"   
The man in front of him chuckled, "That's for you to find out later. For now... we have a proposition for you."   
"I don't want anything from you, and I refuse to do anything for you either," Kenma said lazily. 

The atmosphere got thicker, seeming to suck the air out of the assassin's lungs.   
"I think you'll want it, you'll see. I have someone you should meet." the man stood up from the chair and into the light.

Mr. Ushijima was tall, muscular, and had a collection of scars and tattoos covering the sleeves of his arms. He looked identical to his son, and The striped vest he wore over the white button-up shirt hugged his body tightly, and the rolled-up sleeves made his arm muscles look fairly large. He looked like a real hard-ass, and he was. The piercings lining his ears and nose didn't help his appearance either. Even if the man wasn't 40, and his son wasn't Kenma's old training partner, he still wouldn't have found him any bit of attractive.   
The door suddenly clicked and swung open, revealing a man with a black button-up, and dress pants. His hair was bright red, and spiked up, into sharp spikes, the whole man screamed 'insane' and Kenma wrinkled his nose, knowing to stay away from people like him. He knew what they wanted, and it had nothing to do with him. Better if he just stayed in the shadows. 

Suddenly the man spoke, his alien-like voice echoing through the room, "Mr. Ushijima, should I let him in now?"  
"Yes, send him in." 

The man disappeared behind the heavy door and quickly reappeared with someone at his side. Kenma looked up at the door to lock eyes with a tall figure. He immediately recognized him from the parking lot and suppressed a groan.   
"Oh fuck me," Kenma whispered. He didn't know what this man was doing here, and he didn't care. He just wanted out. Now. 

"That part can come later." The bedhead winked awkwardly.   
Kenma groaned again, setting his head on the cold wooden table. Why was everything always cold?   
Suddenly the man spoke again, "Mr. Ushijima this is Kuroo Tetsurou, the hitman you requested I get in contact with."  
"Yes, thank you, Tendou. Tetsuro-san, please take a seat, this is Kozume, Kenma."

The man sat down and looked at Kenma, who was now glaring from behind his front hair strands.  
"Oh, we've met," Kenma said under his teeth. 

"Oh, good. You can leave now, Tendou, and tell Waktoshi when you see him that I expect him to be in my office later." After the man left with a nod, it was the three men alone. That wouldn't work for long, because Kenma might murder someone- a contract or not.   
Ushijima spoke first, "So as you both know, AGARDA is notorious for being a group of assassins who kill people in power to balance out the evil in this world." Kenma suppressed his urge to laugh. Bullshit. They didn't bring balance to anything.   
"Yes but I'm wondering why I'm here. I'm a hitman, I get contracts from a single person, not a manager, or a boss." Kenma glanced up again, fascinated by the serious tone the hitman has suddenly taken on.

"Well you see," Ushijima started, "Your work is excellent, and you have built quite a name for yourself. We look for those kinds of people at AGARDA"  
"Hohoho, I don't want to be recruited here, I'm perfectly happy working on my own, and occasionally with my colleague. I have no desire to become an assassin." Kenma could almost sense nervousness radiating off kuroo, quite like the first time he arrived here.   
"Kozume-san." The older man now focused on him, almost like he was forcing Kenma to participate. 

"Please don't drag me into this. Why am I even here?"   
"I'm getting to that," Ushijima said sharply, again sucking all the air out of the room. Kuroo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Kenma couldn't blame him.

"The mission we are working on is top secret, so we can not disclose any information on the plan unless we have consent for you both. What I can say though, is you two are the best of the best. We are needing skilled people to take on the job." He paused.  
"With Kuroo's brains and prior training it could be useful for him to help out, and with your family history and knowledge of poisons and impeccable aim, you two will be almost unstoppable." Kenma suddenly snapped his head up. He hardly ever lost his cool, but this might be a rare moment. 

"Okay? Why can't you just send three or four of his employees to get the job done? I don't want to take part in this." Kenma snapped.   
"You know why we can't, Kozume. You're smart. If there are more than two people at these high-risk missions, then it puts more people in danger. We aren't mass murderers, we are assassins. It's our job to take out unjust people from the world."  
Kenma was now pissed, "I work alone, you know this. I don't want to be a part of this contract." He stood up to leave. 

"Kozume-San." The voice came from Kuroo. The assassin stopped and turned around ready to fire a retort.   
"Just listen to what he has to say."   
Mr. Ushijima coughed, "um, yes. Please stay seated. You don't have to accept the offer but it's important that you at least think about it."  
Kenma sighed in defeat, making his way back to the chair.   
"Fine. What's the contract?" He said lazily.

Ushijima's eyes widened. He knew Kenma enough to know that once he gave up, he'd be into doing anything just to get it over with.   
"The contract might be of interest to you as well Kuroo, we will be paying you handsomely." At Kenma's eyebrow raise Ushijima walked over to the bulletin board.   
He tacked a photo on the board and stepped back revealing the face. The man had broad shoulders, short hair, and sharp cat-like eyes that gave off a green glow. Kenma's lips parted and slowly curved into a grin.

"My cousin?"


	5. Dealings of Two Opposites

Kuroo was hungry. Forgoing to eat breakfast this morning seemed like a good idea at the time, on account of his nerves about the meeting, but after he went through it, he realized that maybe it was a bad idea after all. The gas stations were open, and his stomach rumbled at the promise of food. Walking into a food aisle, he allowed his mind to wander back after his meeting with Ushijima.   
Shortly after Kozume has whispered the words, he stood up, agreed, and left, asking Mr. Ushijima to call him about the details. Reaching out to the Assassin darting out the door, and missing, Mr. Ushijima looked back at Kuroo apologetically. 

"I apologize... he's been this way for quite a while. He is a good person when he wants to be."

"It's fine." Kuroo didn't mind anyway.

The man straightened his tie and sat down in his chair, "So... what do you think?"  
—————————————————-  
"Hey! Wait up! Hey!" Kenma had just left the building when someone shouted after him and grabbed his arm. He cringed and started to double up, in the process pulling the intruder's arm to his side and back.

"Ow ow ow ow! Stop! You lunatic!"

Oh. 

"Well if you haven't snuck up on me I wouldn't have tried to dislocate your arm." Kenma snapped, letting Kuroo go. Kuroo chuckled at Kenma's words and it made the assassins ears a slight pink, a beautiful color in Tetsuro's opinion. Kenma turned around to leave, his small feet quietly padding on the gravel. One of the perks of being an assassin was that he could get away from normal people easily. But Kuroo wasn't normal. As if to prove this, suddenly kuroo was in front of him blocking his path.

"Can you let me go? I have to go home to get ready."   
"No. Not yet. I and you are going to be working together, aren't we? I need to talk to you about this. What's the plan?" Kuroo said excitedly.

"One," Kenma sighed, "there is no plan." Kenma rolled his eyes trying to push past, "Two, I work alone."  
"Aww come on." Said the hitman back in front of Kenma once again.

"Leave me be. I work alone."

"Sorry but I already accepted the assignment-"  
Kenma finally broke past and started walking forward.   
Kuroo stopped, "Think about this. After we get this job done you'll never have to see me again."

Kenma turned around and glared, "What are you even doing this for? Do you like killing? Is that what this is? You're disgusting. I hate people like you. " He spat.  
"Says the assassin. You're being such a hypocrite, And don't worry about my reasons. I have them. Just... please. I won't be in your way. I have my own thing to do anyway. Mr. Ushijima said there were two goals out of this, and I need your help." Kenma paused and turned around slowly. Surely that wouldn't be so bad. Kenma wouldn't have to do much, hell he could go home early. Plus, kuroo had promised that it was the last of having to deal with him. Surely it was. Right? Kenma sighed and stepped forwards towards kuroo, who's hand was now outstretched.

"Do we have a deal, Kozume?"   
"Fine, but stay out of my way." Grinning kuroo shook Kenma's hand, their conversation is cut short by Kenma's ringtone piercing the air.  
He let go and fished in his pocket for his disposable phone. The caller couldn't be heard but if anything Kuroo knew what was being said was good, by Kenma's obvious shift in weight on his right foot, and pink cheeks. His eyes burned excitement. 

The man looked like a child, and In any other situation, kuroo would have thought it to be cute, his face is framed perfectly by his long ponytail and side bangs. He always had a thing for long hair, and it was a pretty color too. Almost like pudding. The thought made Kuroo smile. Kenma had suddenly turned towards him, snapping the phone shut. 

"Well, Mr. hitman-" 

"Kuroo."  
"Mr. hitman." Kenma said with Finality, "Looks like we got ourselves an assignment." The air around them stirred, causing kuroo to shiver. He waited in anticipation.

"I'll text you the details and we can call sometime this week." 

"But you don't have my number." Kenma had already started walking away from the hitman, disposing of his phone In his pocket, 

"I will soon."

____________________  
Bokuto sat in his chair nervously. Ever since the line went off he had no contact and no news. His phone vibrated, and even though it was right in front of him, the man dived for it almost breaking the desk. 

From: Bro

Subject: 

Yo. Everything good ig. Going home. Tell you later.

He had sat at the edge of his seat in anticipation all day and he didn't even get details in the end. At least tonight was a night he could blow off steam. Grabbing his bike jacket bokuto stepped out the door and went out into the parking lot, looking for his motorcycle.   
——————  
The streets were slick with the recent rain, the smell of sushi, and garlic noodles lingering in the air from the shops nearby. Bokuto had driven 5 minutes to his favorite street, the place a hot spot for gangs, fights, and murderers.   
Bokuto only liked it for the second reason, but part of him did find the thick smoke-filled air relaxing. He parked his bike in an alleyway locking it up by the metal bar rack, coming down from his high of riding. He was right outside an old looking bar, the bricks a dark rusty color, vines growing up the side. The neon sign on the front flashed purple and then red, projecting the word 'Open' onto the puddles in the street. Walking in Bokuto immediately saw who he was looking for. 

"Suga!" He half-shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shh, Bokuto, don't make too much noise." Sugawara giggled. The man- suga, was standing behind the bar, his hair a silvery gray, complementing his eyes and the tan sweater he wore. He had the sleeves pulled down, and one side of the bottom was tucked into black jeans. 

"Do you want a drink, Bokuto-San?"

"No thanks suga," said bokuto grinning, "maybe after I win tonight." Suga grinned, his bright smile flashing across his face. It looked like it was meant to stay there. 

"Oh okay then. Be safe, and go ahead and go on back." Bokuto hoisted himself across the tall counter and over, receiving a smack from Suga's towel. 

"Will do!" He laughed as he ran into the underground tunnel.   
————————————————————————  
The following day was the start of the weekend, the days that kuroo and bokuto were less active on, as everyone else. That normally didn't stop the two from meeting, but that also meant that they wouldn't be working, and could do more stupid stuff, to the neighbor's despair. 

"Dude I told you, this was some dark shit, and- hey are you listening?" 

"What? Sorry, Bokuto. A lot is on my mind lately." Kuroo said, running his fingers through his messy hair. He hadn't slept last night, staying up long hours of the night thinking of a certain pair of golden eyes. The bags under his eyes weren't as complimentary as the assassins har been though.

"I don't blame you. His cousin. Damn."

"He seemed happy about it, Bo. L-like... I get as an assassin you can't get attached to anyone but... your own family?"

"Well I mean technically he could have a good reason. Like you, you hate your father."

"Don't bring him up Bokuto," Kuroo said sadly.

"O-oh yeah. Sorry." Suddenly Kuroo's phone chimed, signaling an incoming message. Fishing it out of his pocket he unlocked the screen to find an unknown number.

From: unknown

Subject:

Tokyo fashion gala, Sunday PM March 7th. 10:00. Be there, and dress in something decent.

To unknown: 

Subject:

Who is this?

The reply came quickly as if the person on the other side was sitting by the phone, waiting for a response.

Kuroo stood up quickly once reading it, "Bokuto, he just texted me."

"Who?"

"Kozume, dumbass" 

"Oh. Wait, did you give him your number? You know you shouldn't do that."

"No. I didn't."  
Bokuto's mouth fell open stupidly, "Then how the hell did he get it?"

"I- I don't know. Ushijima said that he was good at hacking, but so are you and even you struggle getting personal numbers. He didn't even have anything but my name."

"Damn. This Kozume guy is good." Bokuto said grinning. 

"Stop acting all happy, what should I reply to this?" Kuroo said panicking. Why was he blushing? Was he this excited about a mission? He looked down at his phone and started typing.

To: Kozume   
Subject:

I'll be there. Btw how should I get ahold of u, or r u going to just text me from dif numbers?

From: Kozume  
Subject:

Jesus Christ, please text properly, you're killing my brain cells. This is my personal number. You can Save it. Don't share it or I'll have a bullet up your ass. Only text me for emergency's.  
Ill fill you in on more of it tonight. 

Sighing, kuroo slid the phone over to bokuto to let him read the previous text messages. 

"Dude... this is insane." Bokuto dead panned.

"No shit Sherlock." Kuroo wheezed. The situation wasn't even that funny, but If he didn't laugh he knew he would be terrified.   
Whoever Kozume was, whatever had happened to him, it fucked him up, and bad.   
Kuroo sighed, "what the hell am I getting myself into?"


	6. Tape my Fragile Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Bokuto for the soul.

The rain had been hitting hard all weekend, only taking a small break on Monday night. The smell of the summer had filled Bokuto's lungs and made him feel refreshed. Hacking for Kuroo wasn't very hard but after awhile the sleepless nights would catch up to him making Bokuto sigh with content each time he got to lay down. 

Once he was sure the rain had stopped completely, Bokuto grabbed his biker jacket, helmet and keys, heading down the stairs to start up his motorcycle. Once driving down the empty streets of Tokyo he allowed himself to become lost in the ride. The feeling of adrenaline was hot on his tongue, addicting and straight up euphoric, and he let it ripple throughout his body; at one point standing up while driving like a child would do on a bike. Bokuto closed his eyes briefly, smiling at the sky and breathing in the smell of gas and rain. 

"WAHOOO!" He shouted childishly. Laughing he sat back down in the seat, noticing something up ahead. He squinted at what looked like a small body of water. Bingo. Bokuto grinned as he snapped his right hand back towards his chest, accelerating the motorcycle forwards. He braced himself, feeling the warm night air, and humidity whip at his face. He quickly drove through the large puddle in the middle of the road, sending waves of water to the sides, getting it all over the cuffs of his track pants and bottom of his bike. He laughed at how alive he felt all the way to Sugawara's bar. 

—-  
The bartender was already behind his post when Bokuto walked in, "Hey hey hey, Sugawara-san, did miss me?" 

Suga looked up from the register and grinned, "It's always nice to see you Bokuto! I'm sure you're here for the fight tonight?" 

"You know it! I'm ready to kick some ass!" 

Suga laughed again, "Ill be routing for you. Go ahead and go down. Be safe, and tell Daichi I said hi!" 

"Can't go down there and ogle him yourself Suga-San?"

The bartender raised his towel ready to smack but Bokuto was already behind the counter making his decent into the tunnel. He could hear Sugas giggles through the entreyway, and it made Bokuto very happy this his friend had found someone to love. Suga had always been kind, and especially responsible. He would drop anything for anyone at any given time or place. It didn't matter what you did wrong, Suga-San would be right there to help. 

Bokuto hadn't known Suga for more then three years but he knew that once in third year the future bartender got caught up in illegal street fighting. He thought it was all fun and games until one of his opponents injured him. The fights needed rules and he tried to stress that but the only one that stood up for him was Sawamura Daichi, one of his opponents. 

Right out of high school Suga had bought the bar, adding on a building below for illegal street fights. Daichi would go down and be the referee while Suga stayed behind the counter hiding his secret, and serving regulars. The alcohol was bought expensive, served cheep, and it was really good, but what interested Bokuto wasn't the booze. 

Once below the bar, he had come to a large soundproof door. With wide eyes, Bokuto put his hand on the doorknob, the cold air that had attached to the metal metal bit into his palm. He took a deep breath, and pressed into the door opening it up, the sound of music immediately hitting his ears. The hot pulse of the beat made his heart thump in his chest, and Bokuto rolled on his heels excitedly, looking around with a grin on his face. The air smelled of sweat and alcohol, giving him the sense of euphoria. 

Fights consisted of one round, the winner KO-ing their opponent. The people who came to watch would bet on who they thought the winners would be at the beginning of the matches, and at the end the money would be given to the winner of the night. Bokuto had gotten a total of 5,000 dollars and it had only been 6 weeks since he started as a regular. 

"Bokuto!" He turned at his name being called and almost walked face first into daichi's chest. 

"Hey hey hey, Daichi- San!" Bokuto grinned. He didn't know the man well but he was chill enough for Bokuto. 

"You’re up in three fights. Make sure you get ready I've been circling and I think a lot of people are betting on you tonight." Daichi winked.

"Oh when don't they?" Daichi laughed, scratching the back of his head. 

"There's new people tonight so don't get to cocky on me, alright Bo?" 

"Yes sir!" Bokuto said a bit too enthusiastically. Daichi smiled and walked towards the ring. 

About an hour later it was time. During the course of three fights Bokuto had gotten excited, and he was craving the burning sensation of pain, and excitement already. Bokuto sat down on a bench while some teenagers cleaned the ring. He had pulled off his jacket and track pants to reveal his toned stomach and basketball shorts. In all his years of fighting one thing he learned to love the most was athletic tape. It protected his hands when he fought and it prevented anything serious from happening. 

The only downside is he didn't know how to wrap the tape on his own. Forgetting to ask kuroo before he left the apartment had been a mistake because Daichi- the one to do it before matches, was currently no where in sight. 

"I'll just try it myself then..." bokuto mumbled.   
He picked up the roll and started unraveling it preparing to stick it on his finger and wrap them together. One end stuck to his thumb and in the end his hand looked like a 6 year old didn't know how to use wrapping paper but still did it anyway. 

"You did that wrong." A voice said calmly. The hacker snapped his head up and looked at the most beautiful person he had ever met. 

They had black hair that curled at the tips, brushing the nape of their neck. It was cut short and it framed their face perfectly. Blue eyes met hazel and the world around Bokuto seemed to swirl. 

"Would you like me to help?" Even their voice was godlike. 

"Um! yes! Please!" Bokuto said jumping up almost knocking his head against their chin. 

"Oh... sorry." He calmly sat back down, ducking his head shamefully. He knew he made people uncomfortable when he spoke loudly, and the hacker was used to people putting him down for it. He was ready for the person to leave, or tell him to shut up, he prepared himself to be smacked, or hurt, but what came was something much, much softer. 

Bokuto heard a laugh. It was sweet to his ears and it made Bokuto feel light. Hell at this point he might have done three lines or coke and drank a Pepsi, and he still wouldn't feel like this. The hacker whipped his head up again to see them giggling with their hand over their mouth. Their eyes was closed and they had a dimple on the right side of their face.

"My names Akaashi Keiji. It's nice to meet you...?"

"B-bokuto..."

"Bokuto-San." The man said smiling. Looking down again and Bokuto's shitty tape job he simpered.

"Do you want me to do that for you?" Bokuto grinned again, feeling warmth spread over his face and chest. 

"Yes please, Akkagshi!" After a successful wrapping, and a few shared laughs Bokuto reluctantly left his new friend to go prepare for the match. He hoped he'd see him again. The sooner the better. He wasn't expecting the soon happening 5 minutes later, when Akaashi Keiji got pulled onto the ring. 

The pretty man laughed, "Nice to see you again Bokuto- San." 

"I'm not going to lose to you just because your pretty so don't think that's what's happening!" Bokuto rasped out. Akaashi was clearly amused by this, struggling to keep in his laugh. Like a virus, or as if his laugh spread to Bokuto, the hacker found himself smiling as well. 

Suddenly Daichi was on the stage, and the two fighters on the ring came forward and met in the middle. Daichi was a pretty soft guy but when it came to the rules of the game he was serious. He dropped his smile and his eyes showed enough power to cut someone. It make Bokuto shiver. Daichi was scary when he wanted to be. 

"No hitting below the belt. There will be no biting, kicking, slapping, head butting, or pushing. If I catch one of you wrestling you both will be removed from the match. No back, stomach, or neck hits, be a man. No hitting while holding your opponent. If I say break you break. No going back in. If your hit with a low blow and both party's announce it you are allowed up to 6 minutes to recover. If someone goes to the hospital because of this Match you will be disqualified and banned from returning. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The fighters nodded. 

Daichi smiled again turning around, "Have a good match then." 

The two fighters stood in the middle and bowed, "Let's have a good match!" Bokuto bounced back to his corner grinning as he popped his knuckles and stretched. He would go easy on Akaashi since he seemed new.

The whistle blew and the fighters both came forward. Surprisingly Akaashi had... really nice form. He seemed to know what he was doing and when Bokuto went in for a jab, his opponent dodged it skillfully, easily pulling his arm up for an uppercut that hit Bokuto square in the jaw. The crowed below the stage was shouting and it all melted together. The adrenaline finally kicked in and Bokuto licked his lips while rubbing his jaw. 

"Good hit, Akaagshi!" He grinned. Bokuto put his fists up in defense, and in turn he dodged Akaashi's jab with just as much skill. The two played a game of cat and mouse for about 20 minutes and they started to get tired. 

Bokuto had never had this much fun in his life and he didn't want it to stop. He didn't like the feeling of this pain, or the sweat, but he'd take it if he could fight with Akaashi longer. The crowed had been going haywire since the match started, making the air thick with adrenaline and electricity the two opponents.  
It's like Akaashi could read even the smallest movements- like he knew what Bokuto was going to do before he swung. 

He never wanted it to end. 

Suddenly he paused, trying to slow down the momentum of the match but instead of having a strong block, Akaashi found an opening.   
Going in for a cross Bokuto was going to dodge but it was way to late. Ducking in for a slip, Akaashi bent his knees pivoting on his right foot, and his arm fully extended. Next thing Bokuto knew he was flying. Not like the slow happy flying, but the fast and painful type. 

A sharp pain rippled throughout his body, and he hit the floor with a thud. He wanted to get up, he wanted to keep fighting. Even though he was in pain at the moment Bokuto still wanted to fight his new friend. The crowed was silent and even though Bokuto thought it was only a few seconds the buzzer went off throughout the room signaling the end of the match. 

Painting Bokuto tried getting up but to no avail the pain in his back hurt like hell from the fall.   
He looked up towards the lights when he saw a pair of strikingly blue eyes and a hand. He grabbed at it, and as he got pulled up by Akaashi he realized that maybe he had a small crush on this man. 

What normally looked gross Akaashi somehow made it look godly, sweat dripping down his forehead, and a flushed face. Bokuto was suddenly jerked up to the side of Akaashi, his opponent leaning into his ear. The words he spoke was soft, and his breath was hot making Bokuto shiver. 

"Meet me outside?"

In the end Akaashi had won the rest of the nights matches and he collected the money from Daichi. Bokuto stayed true to his word and met him right outside of the bar. 

“Hey hey hey! Congratulations on your win Akagshi!” Bokuto grinned widely.

Akkashi smiles with his eyes as he put a finger to his lips, “Shh, Bokuto-San it’s nearly eleven.” 

“Oh. Right.” The hacker said sheepishly, rubbing at his neck. 

“So why did you want me out here Akagshi?”

“Akkashi. And I just wanted to say, you did really well in the ring. It was one of the hardest matches I’ve ever had.”

Bokuto brightened at this, “Really? You mean it? Oh my gosh thank you Akkashii!” 

“Shh, Bokuto-San.” Keji giggled sofltly, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Immediately Bokuto was silent, jaw agape at the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He made a mental note to make sure he heard that laugh again. 

Keji turned to leave, “Well, goodnight, Bokuto-San. Maybe we can rematch another time.”

Bokuto panicked, this could be the last time he saw those eyes, and he wanted to see him more. Part of him yearned to know more about this man, find out what made him make those sweet giggles, and what made him happy, or sad. He wanted to know his birthday, and give him presents. 

Bokuto had always been known for being rash, always stepping into things before thinking. He wasn’t about to drop that reputation today. He grabbed at Akkashi’s wrist, and lightly tugged.

"Um... I have a motorcycle. I can bring you to your home? And maybe I could get your number?" Akkashi smiled slightly, and nodded. 

The ride to Akaashi's house was peaceful. Bokuto drove into no puddles, thinking about how that would make his friend feel, and he stayed quiet. 

The constant contact of Akaashi's fingertips on Bokuto's lower stomach made him blush, and once they arrived if Akaashi's fingers lingered a second more then they should have it wasn't spoken about. 

Bokuto pulled his wrist back, pulling the throttle towards him. He rode the rest of the way home with a smile and a blush on his face. Maybe a few more puddles wouldn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re enjoying this story ahaha I’m working really hard at improving my writing. :3


	7. Nightmare Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren’t always what you think they are.

"Please," Kenma begged. "Please! Dad, what did I do?" 

"Please," Kenma choked out, thrashing in and out of the sheets, slick with sweat and tears. And god was he uncomfortable. Something felt hard and cold underneath his back, and he couldn't feel his pillow.

"I raised you! I trusted you, you disgusting monster! You are exactly the reason why your mothers dead! You hear? YOU HEAR ME?" Kenma's father shook him mercilessly, his voice raising in anger, His thick hands wrapped tighter around his sons throat. Kenma's father was large, standing for everything Kenma lacked. He hated it, how he couldn't be stronger then him. Even when it mattered most. He couldn't even get him out of his own dreams. 

"You will pay for this you fucking monster. I will never EVER let you do another thing you want ever again. You hear me?" Kenma let out another whimper, pushing against his fathers wrists at the base of his throat. 

"P-please!" He gasped.

"I will NEVER let go. Any time you have anything you enjoy, I will destroy it." He snarled.

" I will destroy everything you have until you Die. You will never be allowed to be happy." 

"Dad! Please!" He choked out again. His father didn't loosen his grip. If anything he squeezed tighter, and kenma could feel himself slipping, he could feel his eyes closing and his breath slowing. In the far off distance a blood curling scream pierced the air. Even if it was foggy, it felt like if he was any closer it would make Kenma's whole frame shatter.

"No... I wanna... go h-home..."Slowly he was released from the pressure, and Kenma was finally able to jolt up from his sleep. Gasping for breath the feeling from screaming licked his throat like flames, making his mouth sticky, and Burn. 

"Shit." Despite just waking up he was fully awake, groaning as he tried to stand. Shaking, he used the bed to stand up from the floor he had accidentally fell asleep on, cringing at the way his thighs stuck to the hardwood. Tomorrow he would have to see Kuroo again, and tomorrow was the day where he and Kenma would go to the Fashion gala held in Tokyo. 

He'd have to go buy a nice suit.

——————————————————-

Kuroo had just woken up when he got the message, the sunlight was barely peaking in through his black curtains, allowing the phone to visibly light up blue in the dark. Groaning, Kuroo rolled over and patted for his phone on his bedside table. Whoever was texting him this early was sure to get their ass beaten.

From: Kenma  
Subject:  
Send me your address. I would get it myself but I had some business to take care of this morning, and I'm out of time. Plus I'm lazy. 

Suddenly Kuroo was wide awake. He kicked his legs up, struggling to push the blanket off his frame, and quickly stood up to find his pants, along the way tripping over several articles of clothing. Behind him a figure on the bed stirred, stretching, and letting the blankets fall around him. Tsukishima Kei looked like a god, sure, but Kuroo had other things on his mind. 

"Time for me to leave."

"Um- you don't have to I just forgot I have, um work today."

"Where do you work?"

"Um... cafe." It wasn't a complete lie, he did. Just not always. He just volunteered from time to time. Tsukishima sighed, and turned around in the bed to find a sighting of his discarded pants. Something in his eyes was knowing, and in any other circumstances, Kuroo would have asked why, but Kenma. Oh god why did Kenma want his address? 

His phone buzzed again in his hand, and he quickly unlocked the screen ignoring the rustle of fabric on the other end of the bed.

From: Kenma   
Subject:  
Don't make me go through shit to find your Address. I'm tired. 

Tsukishima had apparently finished getting dressed, putting on a pair of slippers. 

"Last night was okay. Hopefully I never have to see you again. No offense." He meant full offense and Kuroo knew it, yet surprisingly it didn't get to him.

"None taken. Now get the hell out of my house." He smirked walking to the door. 

"Gladly." Before he could fully step out Tsukishima turned and faced Kuroo with sharp, colder eyes. Suddenly Kuroo felt like pray, and he wished he at least looked a bit better. The "morning after sex" hair wasn't a good look on him, and he was clad in a pair of sweats. At this point he didn't even know if he put his boxers on, he was to terrified at the moment to check.

"Not that I care... but good luck. See you soon." And with that the blonde had shut the door, leaving the confused hitman to ponder what exactly his one might stand had just said. 

—-  
Out on the street it was quiet, even for it being so early in the morning. Tsukishima's phone buzzed in his pocket, and after slight hesitation he fished it out and accepted the call.

"Tsuki! How was it last night? What happened? Did everything go smoothly?" 

"Quiet down Yamaguchi." The boy on the other line laughed whole heartedly at Tsukishima's rough remark. By now he knew that it was all bark and no bite when it came to his green headed friend. And he knew Yamaguchi knew it too. 

"Sorry Tsuki." He could almost hear him grinning and scratching the back of his neck, and for some reason that irritated him more then usual.

"Yamaguchi, I got the info I needed. I'll meet you at my apartment in 5 hours. We have a Party to get ready for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for such a short chapter lolz. I’m just trying to not burn myself out right now and plus, the next few chapters are going to be at length because of the upcoming Gala chapters.  
> :)💞


	8. Bending Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, the next “part” might be split into three depending on the length of the chapters :D

Kenma was quite sure at this point that he made a mistake. He wasn't used to the coiling feeling in his gut appearing with every decision he made, and ever since he met that stupid Bed head that's all he's capable of feeling. He felt confused, unstable, and too warm for his liking. 

Saturday went without a hitch, he had no contracts, no chores, he just spent the day lazying around the house, even taking a bath while playing his PSP.

Kenma sighed as he rested his head against the steering wheel of his car. He looked through the window at the apartments, and tried looking for the window that would be Kuroo's apartment. Spotting it on the second floor through the darkening sky he could see a strip of light coming through the blackout curtains. Sighing again he fished out his phone, fumbling with the keypad. Kuroo's contact pulled up, and he pressed call. On the third ring Kuroo picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" Kuroo said breathlessly, his struggle evident even through the phone.

"I'm outside."

"Oh f-fuck." A large crashing could be heard on the other end of the line, and with a quick glance up at the building, Kenma could see the lights turn on In the apartment below Kuroo. Repressing a snicker, Kenma coughed.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm struggling."

"I'm not laughing and if I was it was at your stupidity. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me find my tie." 

"Oh so you DID wear something nice." Kenma said smugly. 

Kuroo gasped, "I'm a hitman, not an animal."

"Oh really? Glad we have that established, I was beginning to think you were a wild pig."

"Ouch. Did you just call me fat?" 

Kenma grinned, "Your words, not mine." 

Kuroo laughed happily, and it make Kenma's nose go pink. 

"Give me five minutes."

"Okay." Once the call had ended Kenma groaned dropping his head harshly back against the steering wheel.

"What is happening to me?" He sighed to himself. A knock on the window ripped Kenma out of his confused daze, and he whipped his head up to lock eyes with Kuroo though the tinted window. Rolling it down Kenma took in his appearance.

Breathing suddenly seemed to come harder to Kenma. It was like he'd just run a marathon, his chest ached, and his lungs wasn't taking in enough oxygen. Kuroo stood outside the car, illuminated by nothing other then the streetlights. His obviously toned chest and arms were poorly hidden with a snug formal white button down, the maternal stretching taught over his biceps, and abdomen. Over it was a black open swallow-tail dress coat accompanied with black dress pants held up by suspenders. His collar wasn't tucked, and his tie was loosely done, and adding a bit of edge to the outfit, his natural bed head had been seemingly brushed through making it poof. 

He had a shit eating grin stretching across his face and his right arm had been brought up to scratch his neck, in what Kenma assumed to be a nervous gesture. 

"I couldn't tie my tie correctly." He said shyly, despite grinning. 

"Just get in the car, Tetsurou." Kenma choked.

"You good?" Kuroo laughed. After not getting a response Kuroo shrugged and popped the car handle, pulling it open. He planted his leg In the floor board, and slid in, trying to adjust to the size of the car. Kenma reached over to the starter, and pushed the button, letting the car purr to life, and kuroo busied himself buckling his seat belt. 

Outside it was getting darker, the sky being swallowed up in black, freckles of stars began to appear. The car was silent for a minute and then kuroo sighed, "It's a nice night isn't it?"

"Are you trying to make small talk?" 

"Caught me. Anyway what's the plan kitten?"

Kenma glared and wrinkled his nose at the new nickname, "You're being very flippant, I hope you know that." Kuroo grinned widely and looked on the road ahead of them. 

Kenma had been driving for about five minutes, the city still towering on all sides of them for miles. 

"The plan isn't really something we should take lightly. We didn't really have a meeting with the short notice, but the phone call we had should have sufficed."

At kuroo's short nod he continued, "As we discussed you know that my cousin is engaged to a very rich fashion designer. His fiancée is a man from America, and he's very well off."

"He's gay?"

"Yeah, have a problem?" Kenma said, his eyes still forward, slowing down to stop at a stoplight.

"Actually no, that's just kind of fitting for all the details I've heard about your cousin." 

"Yeah. Anyway AGARDA has reasons to have suspicions against him. They think he's trying to take over the organization, but he would need either a high place in the government, or a lot of money."

"Why would he want to take over the organization?" Kuroo pressed.

Kenma seemed annoyed but he answered anyway, "If he has control over the organization he can kill anyone he wants to with any of the assassins for just a sum of money. Which is why we have reason to believe that this Gala tonight is going to announce their engagement. It's all about money." 

"And why can't we let them announce it?"

The light turned green and cars on all sides of them moved, and Kenma sped forward, "Because we have to convince his fiancé to not marry him. Or we kill him. Whichever comes first. Once the engagement is announced he won't ever get out of it. I looked through his files, and it seems that he has a written contract with the designer."

"Wait, how the hell do you know that."

"It's in his files, Kuroo."

"Yeah but like, how did you get them?"

"Isn't your partner a hacker? What do you call him? Bo?" 

Kuroo seemed to cringe, "Where did you get that information?"

"Tetsuro, I'm not only good with guns." After kuroo seemingly not taking the poor answer, Kenma explained.

"I like computers. I always have, and while in training I learned from the best, and I got my hands on a lot of files. As for your friend you really got to stop taking him everywhere in public, especially when you are that reckless with your contracts." 

"You spy on me? And what do you mean reckless?"

"I have to know who I'm working with. All it took was some digging and I found a list of people that gave you contracts. One didn't pay you, so it was kind of easy to connect the dots that you didn't finish the job."

Kenma looked away from the road and into kuroo's eyes, "which means there's someone out there who knows your face." Kuroo was taken a back at the sudden explanations because Kenma was right. Well, he wasn't just right he was dead on the door nail.

"Anyway the plan is, we go in as guests. I'm not in close contact with my cousin but all it took was a few emails to his fiancé, and I got us two tickets in. We will go in, watch the show, and have dinner at the main guest table. There will be about two hours of dancing and dining. We will need to find the perfect opportunity to take my cousin down, or get the fiancé out of the room long enough." Suddenly Kenma turned off the exit and into a deserted gravel road. Even from a distance kuroo could see a huge mansion towering over everything at the top of a large hill.

He pulled the car up the drive and soon the gravel smoothed out slowly at what looked to Kuroo like marble. The driveway was pathed in it, and it all expanded into a parking lot with about 100 nice cars. 

"We're here." He said as he parked the car. 

"I assume you brought your weapons, Kuroo?"

The hitman smirked, as he opened his coat jacket to reveal a slight, yet still tell tale outline of a gun strap. 

"I brought 2 hand guns, and a knife. Theres also bobby pins in my hair and I have secret pockets for false ID's and Debit cards under different names." He said proudly. 

For the first time in what seemed like years, Kenma was actually surprised, "Whats the cards and stuff for?" He smirked.

"I've been known to rob people." Kuroo said, his grin stretching even more.

"Wow, do you want a cookie?" Kenma cooed sarcastically. 

"Yes. I'm very hungry actually." He deadpanned.

"Get out of the car." Kenma sighed. 

"Wow aren't you indecisive? You first asked me to get in the car, now your already kicking me out. I'm speechless, kitten." He purred.

"If you don't shut up, I will MAKE you speechless. Now let's go." Kenma reached over to the door and opened it stepping out. Kuroo quickly followed but before they could walk inside Kuroo lightly grabbed Kenma's wrist. 

"Um... could you help me with my tie?" 

"Yeah sure... lean down." Kuroo did as instructed, and leaned down to Kenma's height, and the assassin stepped forward and reached a hand out to curl it around the silk.

"So um... you take the tie and place it around your neck inside the collar. You then take the thick end and make sure it's down farther then the thin one." He breathed. Kuroo stood still staring at Kenma while he walked him through the instructions. He could no longer understand what he was saying, kuroo just knew it was instructions, every now and then catching words like "behind", and "knot".

As he stood there he realized Kenma was weirdly adorable. His cheeks looked soft, and his lips parted as he talked and Kuroo found the motion somehow graceful. He had tied his hair up in a bun at the nape of his neck, and two front strands hung down framing his face. Kuroo then realized he was wearing eyeliner. It was thin, and started at the mans waterline, and connected to the lid. It make him look like a cat, deadly and striking. His formal wear wasn't that bad either, he wore a black close fitting vest, over a white button up, and a bow tie. The cuffs on his sleeves was rolled up to his elbow and unbuttoned, somehow showing muscle that you wouldn't have known was there otherwise. 

"Did you get all that?" Kenma suddenly said quietly. The air was thick with something and it made it hard for Kuroo to swallow. 

"Y-yeah. Um- let's go in."


	9. Loved Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TW: This chapter contains mentions of self harm, and depression. Please read with caution, or don’t read this chapter at all. It isn’t detrimental to the plot, and your mental health comes first. 💕)

The clock on the counter ticked painfully slowly, never pausing to give Suga even a moment to breathe. The bar had been empty all day- which wasn't strange for Sunday's, and sometimes Suga enjoyed the quiet. Today sadly wasn't one of those days. He felt weaker, and more tired then normal, The days started to blend together, and his hope was slowly pivoting towards the floor, faster then a falling rocket from space. If there was anything that kept him smiling- and happily working, it was Daichi, who had just walked up the stairs from the underground building. 

"Hey." He said warmly, reaching His boyfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around suga's aproned waist.

Suga turned and sighed into his shoulder, "Hi." He did a double take.

"Ew."

"Ew?"

"Yes, ew. Your sweating all over me." Suga grinned, playfully pushing against Daichi's chest. 

"Oh. Well then I might as well," Daichi brought his head and settled it on Suga's neck, ruffling his hair as he shook it like a dog.

Suga giggled trying to push at his boyfriend, "Ew! That's disgusting! Samuawara! Shame on you!" Daichi laughed whole heartedly, and all suga could think about in that moment was he was happy. Sadly moments don't last forever.

Noticing Suga's drop in mood, Daichi looked down, tipping his chin up with calloused fingers, bringing their noses to brush against each other.

"Is... it bad today?" The smaller male smiled sadly and walked forward back towards Daichi. Suga was wrapped into an even tighter hug, enveloping himself in his lovers warmth. 

"I wish there was more I could do..."

"Dai, we talked about this... it just takes time. I'm doing better I promise."

"Really? No new scars, or anything?" Daichi started to pull at his boyfriends sleeves, and earned a little harder then playful smack to the wrist. Daichi knew Suga didn't like it when he acted like this, and he honestly didn't mean to.

"I'm- im really sorry Suga. That was overstepping my boundaries. Come lay down with me?"

"I will once I get the bar closed up. Go ahead and go upstairs, and I'll finish down here."

"You sure?"

Suga smiled, standing up on his toes to kiss Daichi's nose softly, "Definitely."

——  
The cleaning process took a little longer then ten minutes, and by the time Suga had dragged himself up the stairs, he didn't know if he had any energy left for the rest of the night. Walking down the hall, Suga opened a sliding door that led to Suga, and Daichi's two bedroom apartment, right over the bar.

"I'm home." Suga called out jokingly, as he stripped himself of his shoes, and apron. It was in the comfort of the apartment, that Suga didn't have to worry about opinions. He didn't have to wear long shirts to cover his arms, and no one brought out attention to the way his body looked. It was quaint.

"Suga, I'm in the bedroom." Daichi sung out. Sighing, he made his way to the bedroom, ready to tell Daichi that tonight wasn't the best night for pleasure, but when he reached the open door, he stopped.

The whole room was clean. It smelled like flowers, and pinewood candles. The sheets were replaced with new ones, a soft comforter laid over the bed, with Daichi on top- in PJ's and a stack of movies beside him. The tv from the living room had been moved into their bedroom.

"What's this about, Dai?" Suga asked quietly.

"Tonight is an "appreciate Suga night.""

"Oh." He walked forward and crawled onto the bed, it dipping slightly under his weight as he made his way towards his Boyfriend.

"What's on your mind tonight then?" Daichi smiled, and leaned forward to plant kisses softly on sugas face. 

"Your scars-"

"Daichi..."

"No, listen to me Suga." The larger man scooped up Suga in his arms and rested him against the plush pillows lining the headboard.

"I'm making it my goal to appreciate you more. You do so much for me. You deserve everything." His voice cracked.

"You are beautiful.... all of you." Suga didn't know how to reply. It was the most kindest thing that suga had ever heard, but all he could do was quirk a brow at his boyfriend.

"All of me?" He smiled.

"Yes. All of you." Daichi leaned down and pulled Suga's shirt up his body, and started to work. He kissed each and every scar, every kiss followed by soft lines of reassurance, or love. All eventually forming what suga would later realize to be his new reason for staying alive.   
It would no longer be just Daichi that kept him alive, but it would be his love, his fire and passion to keep Suga safe, that would make him feel worth the air he breathed. 

It was only later, when Daichi removed the bartenders shorts- not to do anything sexual, but to prove his love in other ways, that Suga found himself crying tears of happiness. The rest of the night was spent with soft kisses, giggles, whispered love confessions, finally being wrapped up with a movie, and the best sleep Suga had received in years. The night wasn't filled with heat, or a burning passion to slide slick skin together, but was filled with love, passion for each other, and a greater understanding of what it really means to truly be alive.

And when they awoke, Daichi rolled over to see Suga lying on his back, arm extended towards the ceiling, trying to touch the golden flecks of light that leaked through the window.

"The purple bruises... I think of them like Galaxy's. Each one a different universe in its own." Suga turned around and faced Daichi, smiling sweetly. 

"And each and every one of them love all of you."

It was that morning that Daichi and Suga both realized they weren't just boyfriends. They were lovers, family, partners in crime, and soulmates. And Suga wouldn't throw that away for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hope y’all like soft Daisuga :3


	10. I Prefer Your Bedhead Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) sorry in advance

The window let in a cool breeze of air, making the white see through curtains flow softly into the small bedroom. Sheets had been tangled underneath two body's as they laid in the soft glow of the morning sun, candles from the previous night, long burned out. Turning his head slightly, Nishinoya was face to face with Asahi, who had wrapped his hand around the smaller males waist earlier in the night, accompanied by a large dog sleeping at their feet. 

Nishinoya felt a pull at his heart, and he smiled one of his few domestic smiles, just staring at the sleeping man next to him. The tall figures hair cascaded around him, hair tie discarded on the dresser. Nishinoya leaned in closer as he took in the rest of Asahi's features. The way the long eyelashes casted slight shadows, and the way his hair parted, making the hard planes of his face look at peace. He was- not to Nishinoya's surprise, very beautiful. 

They had been dating for three days now, and yeah maybe they took it too fast, but after 2 years of pining after one another it seemed like the perfect night for them to crawl in bed, dog and all, and drift off into a deep sleep. 

Asahi stirred, and stretched one side of his mouth up to yawn, bringing his hands up from Nishinoya's waist to stretch. Finally opening his eyes he smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"Good morning." He whispered.

Noya grinned, "Morning." 

"I bet I look like a mess huh?"

"Eh, I prefer your bed head better." Nishinoya giggles.

"Do you want breakfast?"

Asahi turned to sit up, when Noya grabbed his wrist pulling him back down. Seeming startled Asahi didn't move, and waited patently for Nishinoya to explain.

"S-sorry. I want you to stay. A little longer, please."

Sighing, Asahi set his head back down on the pillow, and grabbed Nishinoya by the waist, bringing him closer. The silence was nice, but when was Nishinoya ever silent? 

"I love you." Nishinoya blurted.

"W-what?"

The weight of a two year old secret was finally out and in the open, the first time the word "love" was actually being said. The dog still sleeping soundly at their feet, Nishinoya looked up at his boyfriend to see him blushing softly. Asahi brought up a hand, and slid his thumb across Nishinoya's cheek, and forehead-slowly tucking the bleached strand back, and finally his lips. 

"Can... can I kiss you, Nishinoya?"

The smaller male sat up quickly, startling Asahi,"Of course you can!"

"Sorry... yeah. Of course you can." He said softer.

Asahi chuckled, and leaned in slowly, allowing his lips to connect with his boyfriends. Nishinoya melted into the kiss, only parting for air. Quickly it became more fast paced as Asahi pressed down more, allowing himself to get lost in the feel of soft lips on his. 

Nishinoya slowly sat up, throwing his leg over Asahi's torso so he could straddle him. Leaning up into the kiss more Asahi brought up his hands and run them up Nishinoya's side underneath his shirt. 

They didn't break apart even when the dog woke up, moved off the bed, and onto the floor. Everything was perfect.

A sharp rap on the front door, and three doorbells later, Asahi broke a part sighing heavily. 

"We can ignore it." 

"What if it's something serious?"

"You're always worrying, Asahi."

"Please? Baby?"

Nishinoya flushed a deep red as he took his leg back from over Asahi, and stood up. They were about to get dressed- still both clad in boxers, and Nishinoya a large T shirt, when the door bell sounded again, followed by more urgent knocks. 

Asahi ran into the living room, followed by Nishinoya, and as they opened the door they were met with a very tired, sweaty looking Daichi. He had tears running down his face, accompanied by smears of black. 

"Daichi?" Nishinoya poked his head out behind his boyfriends bicep. 

"O-oh sorry to," he panted, "ruin your morning,"

"Breathe, Daichi." Asahi said worriedly. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"The bar." He choked.

"The bar? What happened to the bar?"

"I-it's on fire."


	11. Sway By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read with caution :)

The party was going strong from the minute they had opened the doors. Hundreds of people flooded into the grand halls to see the infamous gay couple, that had been donating their riches in favor for popularity. 

The ceiling was tall and vaulted, made completely out of marble, being held up by large pillars. The largest one was in the middle holding up the entire building. The room had no windows, surrounded by a balcony, in which they had put up red velvet tapestry, to add color, and reflecting off of the checkered colored tiles, was thousands of glowing lights hanging from the ceiling.

Kenma looked beside him, and locked eyes onto Kuroo's in awe face. He let out a giggle and Kuroo's eyes got wider, turning quickly in shock.

"What?" Kenma asked, at this point almost snorting.

"Your telling me- THE Kozume Kenma can actually laugh? Color me impressed!" 

Kenma shoved him lightly, "Oh shut up rooster breath."

"I've been called worse."

Before Kenma could ask about what worse could mean, they heard a voice behind them. 

"Oh you must be Kenma!"

The two criminals turned towards the noise, and upon seeing a short, blonde man, Kuroo froze instantly in place.

"I'm Yaku! Lev's boyfriend."

"Ah so you're the one my cousin chose? Nice to meet you." Kenma said calmly.

"I guess so!" The small man laughed, "He can be an insufferable idiot, can't he?"

"Sometimes."

Yaku turned to Kuroo with a grin on his face, "Oh. Who are you?" 

Returning the gesture with a fake smile Kuroo shook hands with him, "I'm Kuroo. Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go dance with Kenma." 

He tugged at Kenma's shirt, pulling him farther away from Yaku. 

"What the hell Kuroo!" Kenma whispered. "We could have finished early if you wouldn't have done that!"

"No Kenma you don't understand. Remember the conversation we had in the car?" Kuroo had pulled him out into the dance floor, where they could hear soft jazz play in the distance.

"Yeah. The planning. What about it?" Kuroo grabbed Kenma's waist, and pulled him in closer.

"Well yeah that, and the fact that I've missed a contract?" Kenma pried the hitman's hands off of him.

"Yes I remember, it's a failure of yours, of course I would, now what the fuck?"

"Just- just play along? It's important."

"Fine." Kenma pulled Kuroo closer, this time allowing Kuroo to sway them slightly. Leaning in Kuroo tucked his head into Kenma's neck.

"Yaku might be the guy."

Kenma's blood ran cold, and Kuroo took Kenma's hand throwing him into a spin, "What?"

"The contract I missed? The people who was going to pay me called him Morisuke, but id remember that damn hair and eyes anywhere. Wait didn't you say he was American?"

"He was supposed to be. Fuck. This could complicate things." 

"Yeah. It really could, but it's fine. I'll take care of him, and you get your cousin. Who is he by the way?" They had gone back to swaying, the music had sped up and so had their pace.

"My cousin? He's half Russian, half Japanese."

"Are you sure about that or is it going to be another Yaku situation?" Kenma leaned forward, and breathed on Kuroo's neck, and once he felt the shiver, he pressed his foot sharply on the hitman's foot.

"Ow. Shit, kitten."

"Kitten?" Kenma raised his brow.

Kuroo chuckled, placing his hands back and Kenma's hips, "S-sorry, it just slipped out."

Leaning up once again Kenma brought his lips to the corner of Kuroo's, "I don't mind." And then he brought down his foot again.

"Shit! Oh, It's so on."

The music had turned up the tempo, creating a nice beat, Kuroo had tugged Kenma's waist into his chest, keeping the blonde's head away, while spinning them. He brought them back together, and placed his leg between Kenma's, to which the assassin brought his legs around and slid up, making a complicated dip. 

Being brought back up Kenma was out of breath, "Your actually good at this."

"People have always told me I was a born leader."

Kenma scoffed, and pulled Kuroo down by the tie, as he danced around his body seductively. In the back of his mind something was screaming about a mission, but he just... couldn't stop.

The music picked up tempo again, causing them to battle for dominance. Kuroo, slid his hand up Kenma's side, making him gasp, and in return Kenma let his fingers wander underneath the dress shirt, making Kuroo shiver. 

They switched back in forth, neither winning until Kuroo had pulled him closer, with his left foot, making Kenma mirror him. He brought up Kenma's leg, holding him by the thigh, and yes, it might have looked weird to see two non feminine guys dancing to something made to look soft, but all the outside onlookers could see was electricity. 

Kuroo stepped backwards again, running his hand up Kenma's neck, earning another shiver. They were back to battling. They twisted and turned in a heated dance, neither showing any sign of stopping. There wasn't a brake, or a thought, just the feel of eachother. 

Suddenly Kuroo had found Kenma's leg again, folding up up against his side, dipping Kenma against a pillar, half way across the room where they started. 

Kuroo pressed his hips up farther, raking his hands up Kenma's thigh, as his own knee pushed slowly between his legs, allowing to connect with the marble pillar behind the assassin.

"I don't know why you make it so difficult for me." He breathed.

"I'm just being me."

"That's irritating."

"I know." Kenma whispers.

"Hey, itoko!" 

Like a overfilled glass, the moment slipped away and Kuroo whipped around, releasing Kenma, "itoko? Cousin?" 

Even as tall as he was, Kuroo still wasn't up to lev's height.

"Kenma! It's been forever." Lev grinned.

"It's nice to see you too." 

Upon seeing the little blonde cringe Kuroo had to repress a snicker. 

Lev turned towards Kuroo, "So, who's this?" 

"This is my... um."

"I'm his date." Kuroo stepped in.

"Oh! I didn't know you were dating anyone Kenma!"

If lev had been right near Kenma's mouth he might have heard the sarcastic "I didn't know either." But maybe it was for the best.

"You guys did amazing out there! It's been a long time since I've seen Kenma dance. I think the last time was when my uncle-"

"Let's not bring that up, Lev." Kenma said bitterly.

Upon hearing the harsh tone Lev backed down, allowing Kenma to speak.

"Hey Kuroo, I'm going to be talking to my cousin, why don't you go mingle?" Kenma said tightly, casting Kuroo a look. 

"Oh. Yeah. Go ahead. I'll just look around. Hey where are the bathrooms?"

"Down the hall and to your left." Lev called back as Kenma pulled them out, and disappeared into the crowd.

————————  
Turns out it wasn't down the hall and to your left, because after fifteen minutes of searching Kuroo still hadn't found the washroom. 

"Hey, Kuroo right?" Yaku's voice called down the hall right as Kuroo opened a random door. 

"Oh yeah. Um, Lev told me down the hall but I can't find it."

Yaku sighed and walked past Kuroo, "come with me, I'll show you."

"Oh okay... Um thanks." Kuroo said awkwardly. I mean what do you say to a guy you almost killed once.

Turning a corner there was double doors, and after Yaku pushed them open he could clearly see what was built to be a very lavish bathroom.

"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem. Actually I have to go too so I'll just come in here."

The two men walked in, and finished their business awkwardly, until they started washing their hands. 

"I know who you are. You don't have to act like a stranger, Black Cat." Yaku sneered his hitman code name. 

Before Kuroo could speak, Yaku beat him to it, "What are you and that 'Date'of yours planning?" The water taps had been turned off, replaced by paper towels. 

"Nothing," Kuroo said coldly, "Kenma- my friend, simply got the invitation, and wanted me to come." He said as he threw his trash in the garbage.

"He never likes anyone, why would he come with you?"

"Jealous?" Kuroo grinned.

Yaku pulled Kuroos tie till he choked, "I don't know why you want to interfere with this, but if you don't call it off now, I'll get security to take you little felines, and throw you out into the rain."

"Awe a poet, I knew you'd like metaphors." Kuroo cooed, still choking.

"Call it off." Yaku sneered. 

Kuroo grinned, "I can't. I don't have any contact with him."

"Then find a way." 

"I don't have any contact with him you fucking lunatic. Why are you here anyways? Don't you know Lev is using you?"

"He's not! He loves me. He's announcing his proposal tonight." 

"Yeah. And he's going to use that to take over the Assassin organization, so he can control the government!"

Yaku released his tie, "So?" He laughed.

"So?" Kuroo exclaimed, "You're just okay with this?"

Yaku chuckled, and turned towards the door, "You should hear what Kenma's okay with."

Kuroo's brain screamed no, his whole body told him to run, to go get Kenma and get the hell out of there, but the curiosity froze him in place.

"...tell me more."

——————-  
Lev, and Yaku's room was spacious, probably bigger then Kenma's living room, king size bed pushed into the corner with Russian trinkets all around them.

"So tell me, why did you bring a Hitman as your date?" 

Kenma froze from touching one of the many objects in the room, "He's my friend?"

"Oh. You told me all the time that you don't like making friends."

"People change I guess."

"Ah."

"Actually I have a question for you Lev." Said Kenma as he turned around towards his cousin.

"I know you don't want any of this so... what is your father planning, Lev?"

The sound of the door being slammed open startled Kenma, as five security guards came through the entrance, guns trained onto Kenma. The assassin had brought up his hands and got on his knees slowly. He knew how this ends. 

"Actually, Kenma... my father has no place in this."

"Seriously? I can't believe that. You don't actually want to take out the damn government do you?"

"I have my reasons."

"What the fuck Lev, your sounding like my father."

Lev grinned, "Good. After what you did to my side of the family, you deserve to hurt."

"That was an accident-"

"Killing my mother wasn't an accident."

"Throwing me in a fucking assassins core at the age of six, wasn't exactly a walk in the park either."

"I'm going to destroy everything you love, Kenma, like it or not." The familiar words rattled around in the assassin's head, making him freeze. He felt the pressure around his neck, and the constricting feeling in his chest.

"I want nothing to do with you anymore. I'm glad you came, though. It's nice seeing my favorite cousin from time to time. I'm sorry if this is the last though. You and your boyfriend can watch the engagement announcement, and right as you lose hope I'll have security kill you just the way you killed my mother."

"I didn't actually kill her lev!" Kenma said in a panic. Part of him didn't want to die, sure, but he had more then one person to take care of now. 

"Get him out of here." Lev growled. 

The security guards pulled their trained guns into a shooting position, as two came around him from the side. Kenma went to go put his hands on the floor to appear as if giving in, when he pulled a revolver from his waistband, releasing the safety lever expertly. 

He rolled into a spot behind a sofa, and all chaos broke lose. He shot three bullets in the left direction towards the main cluster of guards, and rolled back behind the couch and they fired back. Dust was already falling on top of Kenma, which meant bullets had hit the roof. 

Poking the gun back out, he fired once more, feeling the kickback in his shoulder more this time. Kenma allowed himself to pick his body up, and run towards the door in between bullets to make his escape. Lev was no where to be found the damn bastard.

Once outside of the bedroom, Kenma had to work quickly. He ran down the stairs, in the distance hearing more gun fires. People on the bottom floor had started to notice, and some were slowly leaving. 

Suddenly a sharp pain flared up Kenma's side, accompanied by the sound and smell of gun powder, blood visibly blooming through his dress clothes. 

“Fuck.” He hissed. This couldn’t be good. 

Another shot rang out through the hall as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and the bullet hit the marble at the bottom. The guests all had started screaming, and In the distance, Kenma could hear people evacuating.

He pulled out his own gun once again, and aimed it towards a guard who was coming right at him. 

Click. Click, click, click.

He was out of bullets. Fuck. The security guard was then shot right through the head, allowing blood to stain the marble flooring as he hit the tile. Looking towards the source he cringed. 

“Really Kuroo? This whole outfit is a rental and I don’t want to pay a shit ton for cleaning it.” 

“Sorry kitten, but your Prince Charming had to save your life.”

Kenma raised his eyebrow, and brought up a smaller pocket gun, causing Kuroo’s eyes to go wide.

The blonde then pointed it right at kuroo, almost nicking him, but to the hitman’s surprise it went right past him, and hit a guard right between the eyes, who had been sneaking up behind him.

“Sorry kitten, but your Prince Charming has to save your life.” Kenma mocked.

Kuroo grinned at this, “It was appreciated.”

“Can you two stop flirting and figure out a plan on how the hell you are going to get out of this shit?” Said someone sarcastically.

They both turned to see two men, one tall, with blonde hair, a suit and glasses, the other with green hair pulled back to a ponytail, and a dress sweater. 

Kuroo did a double take, “Tsukishima what the hell?” 

“Hey Yamaguchi, thanks for coming in.” Kenma said idly, as he walked towards the the man reaching out for a gun exchange.

“Kenma? Why do I feel left out?”

“I asked Tsukishima to find information about you that I couldn’t get on your laptop, and then I asked Yamaguchi to accompany us secretly just in case you fucked up the plan.“

“Wait you asked Tsukishima to sleep with me?”

The room was silent, now that all the people had left, and off in the distance they heard people coming, yet no one moved.

“No. Whatever he did to get information was on his own accord.”

He turned to Tsukishima,“Oh so you wanted to sleep with me then?”

“Thought I did, but the sex was cheep, you don’t hide your porn very well, and you have stains on your sheets.” Tsukishima said sternly as he reloaded his gun from Yamaguchi, who was snickering.

Before Kuroo could defend his pride, more bullets had been shot down at them. 

“It’s go time.” 

“Kuroo, you’re not allowed to watch anymore of those criminal movies.” Kenma stated.

“Hey those are cool- wait, stay the fuck off my laptop!”

Yamaguchi snickered, and they got into place, ready to fire. 

The first set was easy to take out, there guards surrounding them from behind pillars, firing single bullets. Yamaguchi had somehow gotten two, and Kuroo and Tsukishima argued over who got the other one. 

“My bullet got there first.”

“God you sound so stupid. That doesn’t even make sense-“

“Will both of you shut up?” Kenma snapped.

The second set was a bit harder but with a little team work, none from Kuroo, and Tsuki that’s for sure, they all were now surrounded in body’s, either smeared in sweat, their own blood, or someone else’s. 

“I’ll admit, you guys are pretty good at what you do.” Lev said, walking down the stairs. The trio immediately trained their guns, at him. 

“It’s a shame that when I take over AGARDA none of you guys will be there to be part of my team.” Leg sighed.

Yaku popped out from behind him, grinning, “Oh cool. There’re all here.” He stared at Kuroo, and Kenma felt a tight pressure in his stomach, and he unconsciously placed his fingers lightly on the trigger, just barley hugging it. 

“Yaku, you don’t have to do this.” Kuroo spoke out first. 

“Yes I do. I have to for Lev, and for his mother, who your boyfriend over here killed.” He said pointing towards Kenma, who had squeezed the gun a bit tighter. 

“You see Kuroo? Your boyfriend here is a murderer. Not like you guys. You might be forgiven for your... mistakes. But Kenma can’t. He’s a monster.” Lev cooed.

The blonde was shaking, gun in hand. He had to calm down soon or this wouldn’t end pretty. 

“Kenma, shoot Lev’s shoulder, Yaku doesn’t have a gun, and we can get out of here.” Yamaguchi whispered. Shaking his head slightly, Kenma agreed.

“You guys don’t know what your talking about. I’m sure it was an accident.”

“You don’t just accidentally kill someone. He’s a monster. A cold, dead, heartless monster, just like my uncle. I wouldn’t even be surprised if that’s what he turned into. I wonder if he’ll choke his kids too.”

Kenma bit his lip and didn’t stop, even when he felt the sharp sting, and liquid running down his mouth.

“Shut... up.” Kuroo moved closer to Kenma, reaching out to the assassin, Yamaguchi following. 

“What was that Kenma? Have something to say?” Lev cooed again. 

“I said, shut. Up.”

“Aw your dad used to say that too before he-“

Kenma hadn’t really ever considered himself to have anger issues. He could stay calm in most situations, but sometimes even the best of us can get angry for the right or most wrong reasons.

“Shut up!” Kenma screamed, silencing everyone in the room.

“Oh? shut up about the fact that he rap-“

Kenma snapped his head up, and his eyes struck fear into Kuroo, making the hitman stand back, right as Kenma pressed the trigger of his gun. 

The moment was slow, and all to fast. Kuroo reached out for him, Yamaguchi gasped, stepping back into Tsukishima, and Lev’s eyes widened. He reached out, grabbed Yaku, and threw the smaller boy in front of him, ducking behind the body. The bullet pierced right between the heart, and Kenma watched in horror, as blood spilled through the mans shirt, and started pooling on the floor. He then was let go by Lev, who dropped his fiancés lifeless body down the stairs.

Kenma didn’t know what happened next. He could faintly recall screaming, gun fire, and the smell of blood, ash, and Kuroo’s cologne. He stared at Yaku’s dead body in a silent shock, choking on air. 

The next thing he knows is Kuroo is picking him up, coaxing soft things in his ear, as they all run out onto the balcony. The gust of wind temporarily caught Kenma out of his state, just enough to hear “We’re going to jump.” And then he was plunged back into the shadows. 

His fathers tight hands around his throat, as the older man came undone in him, not listening to his sons cries, his cousins fearful words when Kenma had accidentally shot his mother, just like he had just shot Yaku. So many hands, and words, and all he could feel was empty. 

He felt himself falling, still surrounded in Kuroo’s scent. He felt a surface break around him, and inhaled chlorine, but he didn’t care. 

He didn’t care.


	12. Trust Me Blindly

The air was thick with smoke, and humidity, as the small street bar went up in flames from the inside out. The counter was feeding into the flame, broke bottles of alcohol causing the uproar. The fire was licking at the wallpaper Suga had spent so much time putting up, the tables that Daichi had worked his ass off to get in.

Everything, every memory they had together, was burning right in front of Daichi, as he searched in the debris, and smoke for the silver haired beautiful boy who had stole his heart. 

"SUGA!" he cried out, over the crackling wood, trying his best to fight against the hot pulses of heat coming at him in waves. He had broken a leg on his way down, and moving felt like a searing hot iron melted pens and needles into him. 

"SUGA WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted again, moving out of the way just in time to miss a falling beam that had caught on fire. It started the flames up the stairs, and Daichi cringed, as he kept searching. 

_"Hey Daichi I think we should get kids."_

_"Oh really? Why?"_

The air around Daichi seemed tighter downstairs, smoke filling every corner of the room, all he could see was red.

_"You'd be the best father." Suga says leaning in to kiss his boyfriend._

_"Really?"_

_"Mhm, we can live right upstairs from the bar."_

The back wall caved in, and Daichi jumped away, feeling a tear at his heart.

"SUGA! PLEASE!"

That's when he saw it. A ash covered hand poking from behind a table. Running over, Daichi lifted it up, and threw it as far to the side as he could, panting heavily as he looked down on his boyfriend. His eyes were open, and tears glistened in the firelight.

_"I hate when you cry."_

_"I do too, Daichi. I guess that means that when I do you'll have to be there to take care of me."_

"Ha... Daichi." Suga smiles sadly.

Assessing the damage done, he could quickly see purple bruises all up and down Suga's arms, waist, and neck, burn marks littering his face, and hands. He had to do something or

Suga wouldn't be able to make it much longer.

Daichi moved downwards and crawled towards suga, trying to lift him up, but to no avail he couldn't lift him up.

Grunting he tried again, still no success.

"Daichi," suga said softly.

"Yeah? Suga? What do you need? Anything. Please just hang in there."

"Come lay down for a bit." He sighed.

"O-okay."

Suga giggled weakly, "Did your voice just crack?"

"It's probably just the flames."

"Mm."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do better for you Daichi."

"What? No suga- what are you saying-"

"You know what I'm saying."

_"Promise me you'll tell me if you ever get sick."_

_"You're not my dad, but okay." Suga has giggled._

"...you didn't tell me did you?"

Suga sighed and rested his head against the floor, "Honestly I think we both knew, but was to scared to admit it."

As if sensing Daichi's panic, Suga hushed him, "it's going to be okay. I just... need a little rest first."

"Suga no, don't fall asleep you need to stay conscious the bar is still on fire it could literally collapse at any moment."

"I have no energy left. I won't be able to make it out. Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah, but I have poor reception. I'll try calling Asahi."

"Okay." Suga sighed, allowing his his eyes to travel up to the ceiling.

Daichi turned on his phone, and quickly pressed the green phone button, and scrolled down his list of contacts till he found Asahi's.

"H-hey this is asashi, sorry I couldn't pick up, I'm busy but I'll get back to you soon."

After the tone Daichi set the phone down beside him as he cuddled suga close to him on the floor, "h-hey asahi. Please come and help the bar caught on fire, and I'm not sure suga can make it very long and- just please make it."

The dial tone shut off, and they were left in nothing but the silence and the crackling of the flame in all directions.

_"Hey Daichi I have a question?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"If it was down to life or death_ , the last minutes together would you-"

"-trust me blindly?"

_"Blindly? That's a bit scary."_

"Of course I would. I trust you without eyes, without hearing, or without touch. All I need is you."

"Of course you'd say something sappy on my death bed you dork." Suga grinned.

"I need to go get help."

"Five," suga yawned, "more minutes?"

"Five more minutes."

_"Hey Daichi! Look at this cool fact I learned from my class I've been taking. They say that near death experiences cause hallucinations."_

_"Really? What would that even be?"_

_"Apparently it's what you would really desire in that moment."_

Next thing he knew he was running towards Asahi's apartment, leg no longer broken, bar still in the height of its flame.

Knocking on the door, his two best friends answered. Or they would have. Across the city there still laid Asahi and Nishinoya sleeping peacefully, while their two friends held hands in the bar they planned to own forever, hugging on tight as the last of everything, their moments, and memory's, and finally thier body's, disappeared, trusting eachother blindly for eternity.

And if Daichi had woken up, he would have realized that in that moment he would have wanted Suga to be okay. And that was all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve posted a lot today, so I’m going to dip for a bit. Hope you guys are enjoying!


	13. Wrongfully Placed Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : )

The world never stops spinning, no matter how much you pray, how much you cry, or beg. Time never stops for anyone, no matter how hurt, or scared. That’s just how life works.

Lev grunted as he got up from the ground, blood blooming through a place on his stomach. He had gotten shot squarely in the side when he fell down to the floor, a few feet from Yaku.

Yaku.

Lev scrambles for purchase, wincing as he walked as quick as he could over to his fiancé, whom had not yet died. 

He was breathing-rasping for air really. He looked paralyzed, and lev stared at him in horror. 

“Y-Yaku?” No response. 

“Yaku, please. Come on. Get up. Y-you’re going to make it right? You... you had a vest on? Right?”

Yaku’s head turned up towards Lev, who was clutching his side, pain flashing on his face for more then the reason of the ripping feeling from the inside out. The look on the mans face said it all, he hadn’t put a bullet proof vest on like Lev had thought. 

Yaku smiled softly up at lev, and the Russian took it as a sign to lean in closer. He got down on his knees- grunting at the pain, and leaned down to hear Yaku.

The fashion designer breathed in deeply rasping our words that chilled Lev to the bone, “I can hold your hand if you’re scared?”

Lev choked on a sob. He didn’t know why this hurt so much. This was all his fault. He did this didn’t he? No, Kenma did. Kenma shot him, not Lev. This couldn’t be his fault. 

As if seeing the question in his eyes Yaku reaches out and gripped one of Lev’s long fingers weakly, “I forgive you.”

“I-I’m so sorry Yaku.” 

“Shhh.”

“Y-you didn’t deserve this.” Lev cried.

“Shh hey,” Yaku brought up his hand slowly, and wiped a tear from Lev’s face, cupping his cheek slightly, “don’t be scared, it won’t hurt. I’ll be okay I promise. I won’t hurt anymore.” 

Lev’s tears streamed down his face at a rapid pace, the lights on the grand chandelier flickering above them. The hall was empty and silent, the only thing being heard was Yaku’s gentle shushes, and Lev’s sobs.

“Hey Lev...”

“Yes Y-Yaku?”

“I know this whole fiancé thing was a set up and I told you I never would let you but...” Yaku brought his hand down and curled it into Lev’s shirt collar. “Can you kiss me?” 

Lev breathed out harshly, staring down at his fiancé. The room felt cold, and sad, but Yaku’s body was still a little warm, and Lev wanted nothing more then things to be okay. 

“Yaku, no. No, no.. no- thats not how this is supposed to go. You were supposed to marry me, but hate me, and not kiss me and- well if you just allow me to get help we can change things. Please- just... we can kiss, and do things right. We don’t have to take over AGARDA, and we can just live happily. We can go to your parents cottage in America. We can-“ Lev choked over more tears, “No-“

“Hey... shhhh. Lev. It’s okay. Just, be here in the now. With me.” A tear slid down Yaku’s face, and Lev slowly bent down, and kissed it before it could roll off his face- his own tears mixing with Yaku’s.

He then sat up slightly, and moved over to Yaku’s mouth. Staring into his eyes and waiting for the okay, lev slowly moved in closer, and brushed his lips against his fiancés. Yaku’s breath hitched, and he pressed deeper, hiccuping into the kiss.

Lev felt Yaku smiling sadly, as he opened his lips, and breathed into Lev’s mouth. 

Warm...

They laid there in the dark, clinging onto each other, and when Lev finally pulled away, Yaku was still. His eyes were closed, lips parted slightly, and he looked at peace. He looked happy. He had used his last breath to kiss Lev. Sure he had hated the Russian for his impulses, and his lack of skill in everything, but he still had a bit of a soft spot for the man. He was there with Lev through it all. 

Who was going to be there for Lev now? Who was going to tell him not to drink the coffee till it cools down, or tell him he’s overworking himself and even he needs breaks. Who’d remind him that revenge isn’t everything and... sometimes it costs lives. 

Lev shuddered, and stood up slowly, allowing his blazer to fall off his shoulders, and pull it around to place it over Yaku. He set it down gently and tucked into the sides of his fiancée as if laying him down to sleep. He then pressed a kiss longingly onto Yaku’s forehead, tears hitting the hard tile below.

Finally leaving Yaku’s body where he lay, Lev left the ball room, wincing slightly while he clutched his side, ready to just be done with it all.

Sadly he had some unfinished business left before he could Rest In Peace with Yaku.

Someday soon. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the short chapter! Next one is going to be filled with lots of fluff and KAGEHINA ;)) Love y’all XOXO


	14. Rio de Janeiro

Kageyama liked working. Sure his job was kind of shitty, but he was good at it, and that was enough to feel enjoyment while doing it. Vacations were rare, and he never took them, but when he did he liked to spend his time at home doing absolutely nothing. 

He and Shoyo never got more then a day off a week, and even though they were friends- one of AGARDA's best duos, they still were constantly at each other's neck. He was looking forward to his vacation away from the whirlwind of Hinata Shoyo for the month.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts about a pigeon documentary he was watching, and he straightened, groaning, 

Kageyama got up from the couch, dusting chip crumbs off of his jeans, and stretching. As soon as he opened the door Hinata was already stepping inside, taking off his shoes.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" 

"Dumbass, you can't just barge in here."

"Well I just apologized didn't I?" 

Glaring, kageyama shut the door, and turned towards his friend, who had already made himself at home on Kageyama's couch. Sighing the assassin walked over and sat next to Shoyo. 

"So Kageyama," said Hinata grabbing a chip before the assassin ripped the bag away, "Are you packed yet?"

Tobio froze, leaving the bag to be grabbed by Shoyo greedily, "I'm sorry what?"

"Mm. I said," Shoyo mumbled between bites, "Are you packed yet?" 

Sighing Kageyama took the bag away again, "For what dumbass? 

"To go to Rio."

"Huh?" Kageyama shouted. 

"The trip to Rio. You know the one we talked about with Ushiwaka's dad?" 

Thinking about it he distantly remembered Shoyo talking about going on a trip, but he didn't think it would be this soon- or with him of all people.

"Dumbass I'm not going to Rio." 

Hinata's head snapped up, eyes bulging as he got close to Kageyama's face, "Why not?" 

"Because it's vacation! That's all!"

"Exactly! You need to get out more!" Hinata whined.

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Dumbass I do not!"

"God, Tobio you are so boring." Shoyo huffed, climbing away from Kageyama, whose nostrils flared in anger.

"I'm NOT boring, I just don't want to go to Rio." Hinata turned and faced away from Kageyma. Just one more push...

"Fine. I'll just ask Kenma to go."

Tobio stood up quickly and stomped towards the hall, turning around at his bedroom door with pointed finger trained on his partner, "I'll go dumbass, but I won't like it!"

Hinata jumped off the couch, and ran to the front door, grinning. As he slipped on his shoe, he called out into the apartment, "Okay see you tomorrow, Kags! Plane leaves at Ten Am!" 

"Don't call me that, dumbass, and be here early!" Kageyama growled as the door shut. 

———  
The morning was chilly, as Kageyama stood outside locking his door, suitcase in hand. Shoyo had just texted him of his arrival, and he was waiting in the car.

With the promise of a warm car heater, Tobio locked his door, and rolled his suitcase into the elevator, pressing the button to take them down to the bottom floor garage. 

"Kageyama!" Shoyo waves frantically at him from his car.

"Alright, alright I see you dumbass. No need to be loud."

"Come onnn Kageyama! Get in the car!" Hinata giggled. Flushing bright red, Kageyma clicked his tongue and slid into the passenger seat. 

"So... how many miles away is Rio?" Asked Kageyama as he strapped his seatbelt over him. 

"Miles?" Shoyo scoffed, "It's over seas."

"Wait, dumbass! You didn't say anything about a plane!"

Shoyo turned to look at Kageyama with an intense stare, "You're calling me dumbass yet I CLEARLY remember saying, 'plane leaves at ten'." Kageyma glared.

Hinata then laughed, reversed the car into the parking lot, driving in the direction of the airport.

——  
Kageyama hated planes. The way they were loud, and how they felt. He didn't like how high they went, and the farther up in the air it went the more he thought he might puke his guts out. 

Right before departure, already strapped into  
Their seats ready to go, was when Kageyama poked Hinata's arm.

"Um... Hinata..."

"Uwah! Kageyama look at the airport from the plane window it's so big!"

"Hin-"

"Ooh do you think they will give us an option of snacks?"

"Hinata I have something to tell you-"

"I want gummy bears!"

"Hinata!" The other passengers looked up at him and he paused to wave, apologizing awkwardly.

Whipping around he hissed, "Listen here dumbass, I don't like planes!" 

"You chose NOW to tell me that?" Hinata panicked.

"Well now seemed like a good time!"

Shoyo sighed, "Kageyama it's not that big of a deal. It's only a plane ride."

"Right... only a plane ride." Kageyma muttered. 

Kageyama spaced out, barely hearing the Cabin crews instructions on emergency protocols, nearly shaking in his seat. Something about a safety card in the pouch either in front or behind- he wasn't really sure.

"Woah, Yama! Did you hear that? 11,349.29 miles!" 

Kageyma chuckled nervously, gripping his seat. He didn't honestly know what was happening. The air started getting thin, and seeing something in focus was suddenly a task. In the back of his head he knew some of his surroundings, a kid kicking at his seat, a teenager listening to AC/DC, and a few more small irritations.

The plane started to shake slightly, and the engines roared to life, startling Kageyma. He could feel the plane start to lurch forward slowly, getting faster down the runway. Tobio gripped the arm rests till his fingers were white.

He felt something warm on his wrist, and snapped his head up to see Shoyo holding it firmly. Suddenly everything was clear again, the eyes of Hinata grounding him again.

“It’s going to be okay Tobio.” And he believed it. The plane ascended higher, and Tobio cringed when his ears popped, but the hand now latched onto Shoyos- who was now looking out the window kept him sane. 

It’s going to be okay.

————-  
It was nine pm by the time they checked into their hotel, and the jet lag was slowly creeping up on Tobio, who just... really wanted to sleep. 

Sadly as soon as they opened the door kageyama had walked over and fell on his bed, only for Shoyo to walk over and shake him.

“Kageyamaaaa!” Hinata whined.

Groaning, kageyama looked up at the orange haired assassin, “What do you want now, Dumbass?”

“Okay one, rude.” Hinata huffed, “Two, lets go out.”

Sighing, Kageyama sat up, pushing his hair back, “Go where?”

“Clubbing!”

Kageyama choked on air, surprised at the gingers words, “What?”

“Clubbing! Come on it will be fun!” Hinata said shaking his hips a little. Tobio had to admit; it was tempting. Yet he still rolled over, facing the wall.

“No.”

“Pleaseeee?”

“No.”

“Fine I’ll go on my own then~” Hinata sang, stepping toawrds the bathroom.

Kageyama got up quickly, and walked over to the bathroom with his bag, and shut the door, leaving hinata outside.

Smiling, Hinata sat on the bed, “Simp!”

“Shut up dumbass!”

So that’s how he found himself, outside at Ten pm, at a club he couldn’t even pronounce the name of, in a foreign city.

The room was hot, and sticky, people in the crowed almost elbow to elbow, as they danced and drank cheap alcohol. 

Music was playing loudly over the speakers, and not that he would admit it, but it was definitely something Tobio could dance to, not that he would.

“Yama! Let’s dance!” Shoyo said, tugging on Tobio’s T- shirt. 

Kageyama looked down at Shoyo, and drunk him in. The shorter male wore small, tight fitting shorts, and a crop top with what looked like a sports bra underneath. He had combat boots on, and his body was dripping in chains, and glitter. Kageyama felt underdressed in his black T, and jeans.

“I’m not going to dance!” Kageyama called over the music.

“Fine. Suit yourself then.” Said Hinata, snaking through the crowed to the center. Following the assassin as to not get lost in the crowed, he stopped when he saw Shoyo, who was already dancing.

Kageyama looked at Shoyo mesmerized. The crop top rose up farther up his body, as Shoyo snaked his hands up his hips, and own body to the music, raising them over his head as he swayed his hips. 

His eyes were closed and his hair stuck to his neck and forehead, looking almost red in the purple and blue pulsing lights of the club. 

Before he knew it, he was up towards the front, frozen in place by the view. The music seemed like something Kageyama could dance to as soon as they set foot into the club, but Hinata looked as if he was making the music dance to him. He looked in control of everything, letting his body roll in certain places that made Kageyama come unglued.

The music got louder, and parade whistles played in the background with the drums, making Kageyama’s foot tap unwillingly.

Suddenly he saw brown eyes on him. Shoyo had turned around towards him, and was starting straight at his face, smile adorning on his mouth that just said ‘come dance.’

Kageyama stepped forward and awkwardly walked up to his partner- who was blushing into the heat of the moment.

Reaching out slowly, Hinata snuck his hands around Tobios waist, dancing along to the music. 

The clubs lights flashed in his face, and Tobios mind went blank. Next thing he knew he was bending down pressing his lips to Shoyo’s.

—————  
Bokuto sighed as he set down at his desk, typing away at his computer.

While Kuroo was out having fun- probably dancing, Bokuto had to take up most of the numerical aspect of their jobs. Something about money- Bokuto wasn’t really focusing.

To his right his phone vibrated, and he dove for it, pressing accept on the call without looking at the ID.

“Kuroo! How’s it going bro?”

“It’s me Bokuto-San.” A familiar voice breathed out over the other end of the phone. 

“Akaashi! I wasn’t expecting your call!”

“Clearly.”

“So what can I do for you?”

“Would you like to go visit the stars with me tonight, Bokuto-San?”


	15. Flames for Burning Bridges

The night had gotten a little warmer and the rain that plagued japan lately stopped earlier after a very large storm. The streets were almost dry but what was left Bokuto stepped over, wanting to walk home in dry pants.

He breathed out, and unlocked his phone in his hand, the harsh glow of the phone screen illuminating in the dark. Akaashi had sent an address, and all he knew of it was that it was 5 minutes away from the city of Tokyo.

Finally reaching the address he looked up to see a small bridge. It was old, and moss grew up the side, and down the pillars that kept it from falling into the deep waters below. 

"Akaashi!" He called out to the darkness. 

"Shh, Bokuto- San I'm right behind you."

He whipped around and there in fact was Akaashi, who had a phone in one hand, cigarette in the other. Even in the dark Bokuto knew he looked beautiful. A leather jacket hung from his shoulders, multiple rings, necklaces, and chains dangling from his clothes. 

"Oh! Sorry Akaashi." Said Bokuto scratching his neck. 

"It's okay. Walk with me? I wanted to show you something."

"Okay!" 

Bokuto followed Akaashi, who had now walked onto the bridge, stopping at the center. He reached his hand up, and started to climb.

"The fuck- Akaashi get down you'll fall-" and before Bokuto could finish, Akaashi pulled down on a lever that Koutarou hadn't noticed before. 

Bokuto gasped as the whole bridge lit up in Christmas lights. Thousands of them, wrapping themselves around pillars- some being overgrown in vines, but still lighting up every inch of the bridge, and Keiji looked ethereal. The bridge casted a halo lighting on the Boxer, and Bokuto felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. 

"Woah, this is-" 

"Beautiful isn't it." said Akaashi as he jumped down and leaned against the railing. 

Bokuto sighed, "yeah." He walked over next to Akaashi and starred at the waters below.

"So why'd you text me to come here?"

"I don't know," Keiji said finally reaching up to light his cigarette, "I guess I wanted to get to know you better."

"Oh."

"So... Bokuto-San what do you do for a living?"

Koutarou froze. He knew he shouldn't tell anyone about him and Kuroo. That's how it always was. But maybe one or two hints wouldn't be that bad. It couldn't be.

"Um well... I listen to police scanners."

"The ones you can download on your phone?"

"No, a more high tech one but I do have one on my phone."

"Oh so you're an operator?" Said Akaashi, blue eyes flashing up to look at Bokuto.

"U-uh yeah something like that... hey keiji want to see the scanner I have on my phone? Sometimes people do stupid things and you can hear them. It's funny!"

"Yeah sure." Akaashi said breathing out laugh.

Bokuto dug in his pocket for his phone before opening the app. The closest radio frequency came in, and after holding his phone towards the signal, Bokuto turned up his volume.

"-urning bar."  
"Which direction?"  
"West."  
"A bar is burning down in the west direction?"  
The blood drained out of Bokuto's face.   
"Yes is there an issue mrs. Operator?"  
"The police don't go over there. It isn't allowed."  
"Why? Innocent lives are at risk!"  
"It was the government's decision, not ours. Please refrain from going towards the flames officer."

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, fear wide in his eyes. He stumbled and his phone fell over the railing but he didn't have the mind to care.

The bar is burning.   
The bar is burning?  
Holy shit. The bar is burning.

Bokuto turned around, and started running towards the bar. Part of him was reasonable, for one, Akaashi was behind him. He wasn't sure if the boxer stayed or was following but at this point it didn't matter.

It was burning? Daichi, and suga's bar? Bokuto's only safe place?

His legs hurt. Everything burned. His face, his legs, arms, chest. Everything felt like someone had stabbed him with thousands of tiny needles set to flame. 

By the time he had reached the bar he felt numb in everything. Sweat was dripping off his face as he gasped, looking up at the building that was enveloped in fire. The structure of the building was falling down, and Bokuto raised his arm to protect his face, as a beam fell down, pushing out a wave of hot air.

Bokuto took a deep breath, "DAICHI! SUGA?" 

No response. The cackling of the fire was getting louder, and the building was clearly close to giving out. 

He needed help. Why wasn't anyone out? Why wasn't anyone helping or caring? Did they not know the owners? How kind and selfless they were, how important and brave they had been. 

"DAICHI! SUGA!" Bokuto cried. He gripped his hand in a fist, and ran forward into the flames when someone grabbed his collar, and pulled him back.

He fell into a warm body, and for a moment- a single second, Bokuto felt home. He cried into Akaashi's shoulder as the boxer hushed him, allowing him to come undone.

"Kashi... they... my family..."

Akaashi took Bokuto's face in the palm of his hands, and pressed his forehead onto Koutarou's. His face was wet with tears but Akaashi didn't seem to mind. 

"I'll go get them." He whispered, then tore himself out of Bokuto's grip.

"Akaashi? AKAASHI!" He looked towards the building, vision clouded by the tears. Keiji had been swallowed by them, the overwhelming heat radiating off the building in hot waves. 

He tried running into the flames but his vision blurred and he heard so many voices. Laughing, and screaming, the voices of the people he was responsible for, who had died. People who were disappointed in him. His mind went to the burn scars that snaked it's way up his back, hidden where no one could see. The vision of his original family's home burning to the ground as he cried for anyone, just anyone to help. It’s not like seven year olds can do much when it comes to fire. But 20 year olds can. He should be in there- not Akaashi. 

Just as he collected himself and was about to throw himself in he heard coughing. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto called out.

“Bokuto-San over here!” Keiji coughed again. 

In his arms was a large figure, dressed in what looked like sleep wear. The body had light burns all over, and a messy head of short black hair.

“D-daichi!” Bokuto shouted, scrambling for purchase from the ground. 

Looking around, Bokuto slowed to a stop, finally resting his eyes on Akaashi. He had black smudges all over his face, and was currently struggling to keep Daichi held up.

“I’m sorry Bokuto-San but Sugawara-San-“

Bokuto sighed and wiped his tears, “Here let me take him. Do you know a place we can go?”

“Yeah my apartment. I’ll lead the way.”

Bokuto nodded, and Akaashi helped him put Daichi over his shoulders. Walking away was the hard part, and things weren’t going to be pretty. 

The building caved in behind them, and Bokuto flinched looking back at the bar, the tears running down his face reminding him that Suga was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m excited to say this Au should be wrapped up in 7-8 chapters! It’s been really fun to write this Au, and I’ll try to make the last few chapters memorable!


	19. Spiraling

Clouds rolled over Tokyo, and casted shadows into one of Akaashi's rooms, which had been inhabited by Daichi laying down, sleeping on the bed. 

Off in the distance thunder rumbled deeply, and the first drops of rain that day slowly fell from the sky, and hit the window. 

Daichi hasn't understood just yet the pain of loosing someone so close to him. The feeling of losing his father wasn't even in comparison, even though he had a fairly good reason to be sad. With his dad he took one hour of mourning and moved on, realizing that it was his time to leave. But with Suga... they still had time. So much time. 

Daichi sat up from the sweat soaked sheets, gasping for air, Sugas name on his lips.

"S-suga...? Suga." He gasped. 

"Yes Daichi?" Suga giggled, bending down to meet Daichi at the table.

"I love you." Daichi whispered.

Smiling, Suga pressed his soft lips to Daichi's chapped ones, "I know, love. I know." 

"I'm serious. I- i love you more then I've ever loved anything before, and I love you more then anything I ever will." 

The feeling of warmth had long since left Daichi, leaving him feeling empty and cold. Suga was his light, and his fire. Somewhere in the back of his head Daichi thought that the way he died seemed fitting, even if it was making Daichi want to scream in despair. 

"I know, I'll always love you as well. Till my dying breath." 

He sat up farther.

Suga's gone.

He pulled himself off the bed.

Suga's gone.

He walked to the other end of the room, and touched the door knob, twisting it.

Suga's gone.

He broke into a fast pace as soon as the door was opened, walking faster down the stairs, walking even faster past the kitchen where Bokuto and Akaashi was having a silent breakfast, and faster out the door, as rain had started to pour a little harder onto the pavement. 

Suga is... gone?

"Suga-" he gasped, running out into the rain. Not a car was in the street, and the overcast was dark, and cold.

"Suga..." he paced around the street, his breath becoming much more difficult to handle, coming in hot pants visible in the air.

He reached up and pulled at his hair till he felt blood, "SUGAAAAAAA!" He cried loudly, throwing himself at the ground harshly.

The rain came harder now, drenching Daichi in seconds, but he didn't care.

Suga's gone. 

"SUGAAA!" He cried out again, voice breaking and drowning out in the sound of the wind and rain. 

He felt like ripping out his heart, everywhere hurt, everything burned. His body  
Was covered in Bandages, and he felt so done. So tired. 

Everything felt over. The rain was hitting hard on his back, making him mix yelps of pain, with his sobs, tears flowing faster down his cheeks then the harsh rain drops. Water droplets were dripping from his short hair, and everywhere was liquid, unlike earlier, where everywhere was fire.

Suga always liked the storms.

He screamed again, and he couldn't feel,  
Couldn't see, he could only see Suga's eyes, and his smile. He could only see him dancing in the rain, and bringing him flowers, and holding him close, and loving him. His laugh echoed in every part of Daichi's head. 

Suga's gone.

"SUGA'S GONE!" He screamed out, louder then ever before, his throat ripping in protest. His voice cracked again, and he fell to the pavement. He laid there, and sobbed, not even caring about where he was. 

Behind him Bokuto was clutching onto Akaashi's shirt, shaking. Akaashi turned away from Daichi, and wrapped his arms around Bokuto's form. They hugged for a moment, and then Bokuto went to go grab Daichi, and Akaashi went upstairs to call someone, and run a hot bath.

Suga, was in fact, gone.

Forever meant everything to them... but now it was no more then muttered words of two lovers, in which they were destined to never meet again.

Bokuto pulled up Daichi, and with tears streaming down his face, Daichi smiled.

Suga was always the one two steps ahead. 


	22. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is permanently discontinued.

Thank you for all you have done everyone! Can't wait to start a new chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I really hate to say this but I am going to be deleting Wattpad. Crazy I know. I'm just... Very tired. It has been great knowing you all! I'm so proud of what I have gotten done and I'm so greatful for you all, and the joy you bring. Sadly I'm losing motivation. I'm really wanting to expand as a writer, and Haikyuu will always be great but it's not for me. I will be switching exclusivly to Archive of our own. I'll continue writing, but it will be mainly for My hero Academia. I'll think about doing some Haikyuu again sometime. I'll see y'all on the flip side and I hope you still chose to read my stories! 
> 
> Goodbye you awesome people!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
